Kakarot: The Second Prince
by Legacy of I
Summary: Freiza is one of the most feared tyrants in the known galaxy, his wrath focused upon Goku and Vegeta. The physical challenge is daunting, but it's nothing compared to the emotional battle they will soon face. Can they work together to overcome a series of challenges that push them to the edge, and can they come to terms with the newfound knowledge that they're actually brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! I'm new to the community, so any advice and tips are very much appreciated! Just don't hate on me, my writing, or the story, I'm just getting my feet wet so excuse any mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys my first fanfiction!_**

 ** _Summary: Freiza is one of the most feared tyrants in the known galaxy, his wrath focused upon Goku, Vegeta, and Namek. The physical challenge is daunting, but it's nothing compared to the emotional battle they will soon face. Can they work together to overcome a series of challenges that push them to the edge, and can they come to terms with the newfound knowledge that they're actually brothers?_**

I

The wind began to blow, picking up and swirling the new dust in the air. Rock and debris lay scattered across the wasted Namek, a once peaceful and thriving planet. Krillin, Dende, and Gohan were peeking around a large boulder that stood not too far from the forced battlefield. They gazed upon Vegeta, lying there in the dirt and grass, face down and not moving; the prince of saiyans, once their enemy, now one of their last hopes of defeating Freiza.

"Hahaha!" Freiza mocked as he slowly strode to where Vegeta lay, knowing full well the prince was alive. "What's wrong mighty prince? Can't stand up?"

Vegeta clutched his hand, grasping and pulling the soft green grass that swayed in the wind. He grunted as he painfully lifted himself to his knees, then to his feet. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Hehe… What's wrong Freiza? Is that the best you got? Your words are as pathetic as your fighting."

The tyrant growled and vanished before his eyes, only to appear right before him.

"Pathetic? I'm not the one rolling in dirt and disgracing his legacy! You should have died with the rest of the scum on Planet Vegeta, it's where you belong."

His tail whipped back and forth behind him as his grin grew. Pride and arrogance flowed from his aura, more so than Vegeta ever did. They entered a stare down.

"K-Krillin…" Gohan whispered. "What's happening?"

"I think they're staring off, seeing who will move first."

Gohan, Krillin, and Dende clutched the only shield they had from the fight, the boulder.

"You know Gohan, we should go. Vegeta doesn't need our help, we'll just be in the way, why die unnecessarily?" Krillin hoped Gohan would see his reasoning.

"No Krillin, I have to stay. Vegeta may need my help, even though I'm small and just a kid, I can still help." Gohan's fist clenched hard, his knuckles turning as white as the gloves he wore. "There's still hope."

"I agree with Gohan." chimed in Dende. "I think its best if we stick around, I can heal remember?" Any hope of Krillin's escape flew out the window.

Vegeta and Freiza were as solid as statues, neither moving nor blinking until one made a move. This happened at least once in every battle, especially if a saiyan was fighting. It's the moment where your nerves, speed, and reaction were put to the ultimate test.

"You know Vegeta, I'm growing weary with this little staring game." He didn't appreciate the challenge, the tyranny just liked to kill and destroy. Without warning Vegeta's fist flew faster than the eye, only pure reaction could stop it. Caught off guard, Freiza found it making an impression on his face, his head cocked from the blow. Time froze.

"W-what?" The prince finally mumbled. "I focused all my energy into that…"

Freiza smirked and returned his head to normal, Vegeta's fist falling away.

"That was a wonderful attempt, but I'm getting bored with your childish attacks, it's time to end this."

Freiza jumped in the air, arms and hands extended into his famous pose. Then he vanished. It was only seconds before he appeared on a ridge in the distance, charging ki into his hand.

"Let's try this one on for size" the murderous lizard shouted in the distance, releasing the ball of energy. It came rushing towards all of them. Krillin and Gohan had noticed and quickly grabbed Dende, they all flew out of the way. Vegeta stood in shock, his feet planted to the ground.

"Vegeta!" cried Gohan.

"Why isn't he moving?"

The prince stood and extended his arms, preparing for the impact. "Hmph, is that all?"

The ball of energy soared towards him, skidding on the ground and leaving a trail of destruction.

"Hahahaha! Try blocking this one! Try monkey, try!"

The blast connected to Vegeta and came to a stop. He began to be pushed backwards, his feet digging into the ground. The ki was overwhelming, Vegeta was losing ground. He grunted and pushed and held on. Somehow, whether it was strength, luck, or complete pride, he redirected it into the sky. It whipped up and exploded in the atmosphere, sending a wave of wind.

 _H-how!_ Thought Freiza, unable to form words.

Vegeta held his position and produced a grin, he did it.

"Did you see that?!" said Gohan as he looked to his friend.

"H-he did it!" Gohan and Krillin began cheering him on from the safety of a new spot.

Freiza mumbled some inaudible words as he clenched up. His patience was beginning to grow thin.

"I will end this!" he cried as he charged Vegeta. They met and collided with a sonic boom. Fists flew and each was dodging as landing equally. As the spar continued on they gradually ascended into the sky, the sonic waves bellowing from their aura. The blue grass violently whipped from the energy, rocks were blown away, and huge waves were ripping apart nearby lakes. Dende, Gohan, and Krillin held on tight.

"They're really going at it!" Dende shouted over the rushing wind and booms.

"Yeah, no joke!"

The fight began to move. They disappeared and reappeared in the distance, then disappeared and reappeared closer. This continued on for a while, their fight speckling Namek's green sky. Eventually, however, one of the fighters was sent soaring through the sky. He landed in the distance with a crash that shook the ground. The dust covered everything, but it eventually settled and revealed the standing warrior: Freiza. He could be heard laughing from afar.

Vegeta lay under rocks and debris, his eyes closed and his body hurting. He slowly moved them aside as he gradually got up, obviously feeling the pain. The prince spit on the ground and grasped his arm as he ascended into the sky, revealing the massive crater his landing made. Freiza hovered over to the prince, along with the grounded trio. Vegeta descended to the ground just outside the crater, desperately trying not to collapse.

"Well, well." Freiza began. "I think I just set my new personal best on crater size!" He touched down in front of Vegeta with a wicked laugh.

"You know, I must thank you! I usually can't help myself; I usually just blow the planet up! But you gave me the opportunity to savor it and have fun. I really must start doing this from now on, especially when I visit Earth." He last words mocking and haunting.

"Well Freiza…make no mistake, I do not care what happens to the Earth or its pathetic race. But know this. _I_ will be the one to have my revenge upon it when I so choose."

He smirked then fell to one knee, finally giving into exhaustion. He was defeated.

"How cute, funny too if you think about it. How can you seek revenge after _I_ kill you? I didn't think you were so humorous. Or maybe its stupidity…"

The tyrant's three pronged foot grasped Vegeta's head, then pushed him on his back.

"I must say it was a bit entertaining at best. Rather boring at the end, but oh well."

His finger was outstretched and ready for his infamous death beam; Vegeta's life lay in his hands. He paused for a moment, maybe for dramatics, maybe not. But in the moment a hissing was heard. Krillin's destructo disk came whizzing by, barley missing its mark. Freiza had hopped out of the way in the nick of time. He landed on the other side of Vegeta, a cut apparent on his cheek. Blood dripped from it.

"How dare you! How dare you mark the face of your superior you worthless maggot!" In his anger he forgot about his victim and went after Krillin with blind anger.

"Crap! Oh crap what have I done!" Krillin screamed as he turned to fly away, but Freiza was fast, cutting him off before he could leave the ground. A backhand sent him flying into the boulder the others were taking cover behind.

"I will kill you all! Every last one! I've wasted my time on this planet long enough! I'll take you all out in one shot!" His finger rose to the sky as a small ball appeared at it tip. It soon grew twice as large, three times, ten times. In seconds it was almost as big as one of Namek's suns. He rose to the sky to take aim at the center of the planet. Krillin managed to pull himself out of the boulder only to find his imminent death. Vegeta still lay where he was left, laughing.

"Well, I suppose I tried. Me, the prince of all saiyans, killed by a purple lizard."

The planet destroying ball of energy was seconds away from being launched when its sender was send spiraling through the air. The ball of death, without its source, dissipated into the atmosphere.

"What the?" thought everyone as Freiza was knocked away for no apparent reason. They all stared up where Freiza had been, searching for an answer. As they focused they could see an orange figure floating there, and then coming down.

"G-G-Goku!" Krillin cried in pure joy as he ran to his lifelong friend. Goku smiled and embraced his friend and son. They danced around and cheered.

"Sorry it took me so long guys, the healing chamber took forever. I felt the energy coming from Freiza and had a bad feeling so I broke out and came here; I'm still not fully healed." He paused and smiled. "I see you made a new friend."

Gohan pulled Dende up front to introduce him. "Yeah, this is Dende. He's one of the few left alive. He can heal!" Dende bowed low and introduced himself.

"Well, that's great! It seems like Vegeta could use that, I have no senzu beans and his life force is fading fast."

Dende was naturally hesitant to revive the monster that slaughtered his beloved people, but Goku managed to convince him it was their best shot at winning.

"Ok…"

He ran on over.

"I'm so glad you're here Dad!" Gohan said as he gave him another hug.

"Yes son, me too. I'm afraid you need to go though. Vegeta and I are the only ones that stand a chance of winning."

Gohan and Krillin were distraught, tears swelling up in their eyes. They knew, however, that they weren't out of the clear yet.

"Goku you'll be killed! Vegeta didn't stand a chance against that freak! Let's just get out of here while we can!"

Goku laid his hand on Krillin's head, interrupting his thoughts. Krillin knew that look.

"No, I need to do this. I need to defeat him, I need to know I can."

Before anyone could argue with his seemingly foolish reasoning Vegeta came striding over, disgusted at the sight of him.

"It looks like Kakarot decided to show his face." He spit on the ground and folded his arms.

"I was healing, remember Vegeta? You took me there."

"Whatever. Where did Freiza go?"

A laugh was head behind them.

"Did you think that could get rid of me monkey? It'll take more than that to defeat the mighty Freiza!"

Everyone grumbled at his return, wishing him dead.

"Krillin, Gohan, Dende. Go. The ship is not far off. Find Bulma and get out of here while you can."

"But Dad! We can't leave you! I can-"

"Gohan. Go now."

Goku's soft but stern order both comforted them and made them sad. They made a prolonged goodbye and flew off in search of Bulma. Vegeta and Goku were alone with Freiza.

"Well Kakarot, any ideas?"

Before he could answer Freiza came over and looked at them. "So, who's the new one?"

"My name is Goku! And I'm a saiyan raised on Earth!"

Freiza paused a moment before laughing hard. Vegeta even thought it was a stupid greeting.

"A saiyan raised on Earth? You have to be joking! What makes you so special? Not even Vegeta could defeat me." He realized from his reference that Vegeta was healed.

"What the!? How are you walking?"

Vegeta chuckled and adjusted his stance.

"That's not your problem now Freiza. With two saiyans in the fight now, you don't stand a chance."

Freiza obviously laughed at this and mocked them again. The pop shots and jabs soon wore out and they braced for a fight, either itching to land a blow.

"Well then, let's put your claim to the test."

Freiza charged the two saiyans who were able to dodge out of the way. He sent a ki blast in each of their directions before going after Goku. Vegeta joined in in a snap and now the three were fighting furiously. The saiyan duo was on the offence as Freiza tried to keep up with four fists flying. Punches landed more often with the two of them working together. Their auras were enormous and the energy was overwhelming. Freiza was a tough opponent that was not to be underestimated. In-between dodges he would deliver a blow or two, but the tables soon turned and Goku and Vegeta were on the defense as Freiza began to gain ground. They were able to dodge for a while but soon found Freiza faster than they thought.

"We need to work together Vegeta!"

"I don't need your help! I can do this on my own!"

Freiza chuckled at the bickering. Vegeta began trying to take the lead and threw Goku off; they were working against each other. Their punches got in each other's way and their kicks sometimes collided with each other. They were making it easy. The fight did not last long before Vegeta crashing into the ground (again) and Goku had a tail wrapped around his throat.

"So this is the two mighty saiyans! You bring shame to your race; it will be a service to rid you of this world!"

Goku tried to break free but was discouraged by an ever gripping tail.

"No, no. Be a good monkey."

Vegeta recovered and sent a ki blast to his ensnared ally. Freiza smiled and used Goku as a shield, but in that moment he was able to break free and deflect the ball of energy.

"Oooh, fancy trick! You're no ordinary monkey, you're a circus monkey!"

Goku cracked his knuckles and was joined by Vegeta. The three of them hovered in the air.

"I'm not saving you next time Kakarot, I saw Freiza's guard down so I took a shot."

"Oh? _My_ guard was down? Who was the one lying in the dirt like a pile of scum?"

Vegeta almost burst into rage at this if Freiza's next comment didn't make him pause.

"And I thought you said Kakarot? That sounds about right. I thought Goku was an odd saiyan name, but I think it's what the earthlings call you. You know, I thought your name rung a bell and I was right."

Both saiyans were shrouded with curiosity.

"Oh! I can see you're dying to know what I mean. Well I suppose I can tell you since you'll be dead anyway. You see, before I obliterated Planet Vegeta there was a scandal going on. Now I'm not one for gossip but this concerned me, so I decided to look into it."

Goku and Vegeta were held captive by curiosity despite Freiza's guard being complete down.

"King Vegeta had a son he named Vegeta, that's you obviously." He gave a hand gesture toward Vegeta. "But what very few know… I mean _knew_ , was that King Vegeta had an affair."

Vegeta tensed up, his pride being persecuted.

"How dare you talk about my father and my family like that!"

He went to throw a punch but was stopped by Goku.

"Wait Vegeta! Let's listen to what he has to say."

The prince huffed and folded his arms, clearly fed up with the story.

"Well, the prince throwing a fit? How unruly… Anyway as I was saying, he had an affair with a woman, whom I don't know the name of. I know this for a fact because I had spies placed all around Planet Vegeta relating me information. That's how I knew when the time came to blow it all to smithereens. The information I know is that he had a son with this woman; he was born the same day as another boy called Broly. That Broly had such a usually high power level that I decided I didn't want to run the risk of him being the legendary super saiyan, so I blew it all up!"

Freiza chuckled at his recall, enjoying the destruction. He cleared his throat and began again.

"As I was saying, King Vegeta was so ashamed of his sin that he decided to hide it from everyone by sending him away without processing the child through the database. How I know all this is because I was personally there, I was curious at this point. He of course denied it until the woman he had an affair with came running into the room screaming 'Where's Kakarot?! Where's our baby?!' She looked to him and he knew I found out. He asked me to keep it a secret, he asked for my mercy! Ha! So I kept my promise up until now. I kept it a secret by blowing the whole place up! Quite the fireworks indeed! Now that you know, I suppose I broke that promise. Oh well!"

Freiza was so calm about it all that it made the surprise of Vegeta and the excitement of Goku very apparent. It was like coloring on a white page.

"W-What!? You mean Kakarot is my brother!? No way, I refuse to believe you! I can't be related to this low class scum!"

The trio retreated to the ground, Vegeta dropping to one knee.

"Wow Vegeta! We are brothers! I had no idea, what are the odds? So, if that includes the guy that kidnapped my son, that means I have two brothers… weird."

"How can you be so calm about this Kakarot?! You must be lying, you have to be!"

Freiza shook his head and folded his arms. The story was true. He had not only personally witnessed the event, but had King Vegeta's confession as well. The pride of the prince was not shattered, it was completely destroyed… obliterated. All this time he had bragged and believed himself to be the only true heir to the throne; he alone held the royal blood. The legendary super saiyan legends were meant for him, his destiny! Now he was not alone. This despicable low class was on the same level, the same rank as him. It was nauseating and disgraceful. He rose to his feet again and stepped forward, looking Freiza dead in the eyes.

"Your story may be true, we _may_ share the same blood, but I'm royalty, I'm the true heir to the throne. We may have the same father but we have far different destinies. He is no brother of mine."

 ** _Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it! I know some people update and add chapters once a week, twice a week, or once a month, but I can't say when my next chapter will be, it depends on how busy life gets. I may add a chapter a day or only one a month, it all really depends. But if you liked it and want more keep an eye out for updates. Again any advice is really appreciated, just DON'T hate. Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

II

The secret was no doubt a massive blow to Vegeta's pride and a great shock to Goku. The saiyans had no idea.

"Well, I must say your reactions were priceless, especially yours Vegeta."

Freiza laughed and relished the moment, he was unusually joyous. "You know, I'm glad I didn't blow this planet up. I never did get around to finding all those dragon balls thanks to those bothersome earthlings. But no matter, I think I'll leave this planet intact for now so I can use those dragon balls on a rainy day."

He took a deep breath and looked at each saiyan with cold eyes.

"You by no means are off the hook. My wrath is furious and my anger invoked, but I've taken quite a liking to this planet, I do not want to destroy it during our fight. Who knows? Maybe I'll call it Planet Freiza and build the capitol of my Empire here!"

Freiza began to walk off towards his spaceship. Yes, you read right, he was walking off. Something in him changed, his reasoning outweighed his blind fury along with feeling unusually happy. He decided to keep the dragon balls so he could wish another time. Inside he desired to kill both Goku and Vegeta, but his reasoning told him to wait for another opportunity.

"I will find you both, and on that day you will suffer more than your body's can handle, and when you're on the verge of death, begging for it; I will let you cling to your unwanted life until I'm satisfied. After that I will kill you in the most slow, torturous and brutal way imaginable. Do you understand me?"

He was walking away as he said this, not even looking back. He had confidence he would find them again. He was leaving, but he would never be gone. A shadow forever looming behind the saiyans as they lived on.

"H-he's just leaving?" Vegeta stuttered, the confidence of the monster's words left him with little courage to offer a sarcastic, quick-witted reply.

"Yeah it looks like it."

They stood and watched completely baffled and disoriented on what to do. Freiza just kept walking towards the ship until he vanished on the horizon.

"What do we do now?" Goku offered, trying to figure out the next move.

Vegeta hesitated for a moment before correcting his posture and returning to his old self.

"What do you mean _we_? There's no we, Kakarot. There is just I, the prince of all saiyans."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm going to end Freiza once and for all, before he even reaches the ship."

Before he could start after Freiza Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder to motion him to stop, it was only pushed away.

"Wait Vegeta, let's think about this. I want to defeat him as much as you, but not here. We can use the dragon balls too, plus there's Bulma, Krillin, Dende, and Gohan. We don't want them caught up in the fight, and we don't want the planet destroyed."

Vegeta sneered. "Listen Kakarot, I don't give a crap about your worthless friends or your pathetic son, and I surely don't care about the planet. All I want is Freiza dead."

The proud prince stopped for a moment, collecting his emotions and thoughts.

"Ever since I was a child, I was told that the legendary super saiyan was meant for me, that _I_ would be the strongest amongst my race. My father told me many times over: _Vegeta… The Legacy you leave behind is determined by the destiny that lies ahead._ That was my sole focus in life… The Legacy of I…I strove to achieve my destiny, only to see it, our whole race, destroyed. Then I was discarded by you one Earth and if that wasn't bad enough I find out you're my…" He paused, unable to accept the truth. "I don't need you, and I don't want you. Go home to your pathetic Earth and enjoy it before I obliterate it!"

He grunted and flew off at full speed leaving Goku.

 _I don't need that clown. I'll kill Freiza on my own and prove my divine right and royal blood._

His fist clenched in determination as he picked up speed, his pride was burning bright. He flew for a while, but it wasn't long though before he stopped dead in his tracks. In the distance he unmistakably saw Freiza's ship in the air, and it was heading for the atmosphere fast. He had missed his chance.

"NO! NO! NO!" He screamed as he flew as fast as he could, desperately trying to reach it. He was no doubt too late. The ship took off and disappeared in the sky and taking its course to who knows where, leaving the prince to utter despair.

"No! This can't be happening!"

Presently Goku came flying up; he had been trailing him the whole time.

"There you are Vegeta, what's wrong? Why did you-" He paused as he noticed the extreme tenseness of his newfound brother. Vegeta's fists were shaking and his body trembled from anger.

"Curse you Kakarot!"

Completely caught off guard, Goku felt the full force of the saiyans rage in the first punch. He was sent plummeting to the ground, unable to stop. He got up only to have fists furiously punching him in the stomach, he was coughing up blood. The attacks were out of pure rage and hatred, and they were unrelenting. Goku tried to gain ground, or even put up a defense for that matter, but it was all futile. Vegeta had switched from gut punches to blind, furious, uncoordinated attacks. He sent Goku flying, only to catch him and keep going. The Earth saiyan would not survive at this rate. He mumbled inaudible curses at his saiyan-punching bag, as he attacked uncontrollably. This was his focus of anger, he was lashing out.

Finally Goku preformed an explosive wave, sending Vegeta spiraling. He knew if this kept up we would be killed.

"Enough! It's over Vegeta!"

Of course the prince didn't heed the warning and came after him. Goku fired up his Kaio-Ken and landed one gut-wrenching, action stopping blow to the abdomen. Vegeta stopped in his tracks, his hands clenching where the blow had landed. He spit up a great deal of blood.

"That's enough Vegeta…"

He tried to hold on to consciousness but was unable. Everything went black.

 _"_ _Vegeta… Vegeta…" Said a voice in the void. He stood up and looked around. The room was all white and completely barren. His battle suit was folded on the ground next to him and he wore all white._

 _"_ _Where am I?"_

 _It was silent. After a minute a mirror appeared across the room. All emotion was gone. Vegeta was neither happy, nor sad, or angry, or upset, all that existed was a mirror. He curiously walked up to only to find it blank._

 _"_ _What is this?" He demanded._

 _"_ _This is the mirror of destiny…" The strange voice replied._

 _No matter how hard the confused prince searched he could not find its source; his attention returned to the mirror._

 _"_ _It's empty. I see nothing." The tone in his voice was void of emotions. It was monotone and unbiased. He could think clearly for the first time._

 _"_ _Yes… You are correct…"_

 _At the bottom of the mirror there was the inscription "Destiny". Presently a second mirror appeared in the blank room, it was not far from the first. Almost instinctively Vegeta walked on over to it. It too was blank._

 _"_ _I don't understand." He replied, again lacking emotion._

 _"_ _This… this is the Mirror of Legacy…" the voice replied. It was beginning to sound more and more familiar, but the prince couldn't place it._

 _"_ _It's blank." He observed it for what seemed like hours, waiting for something to change. Nothing did._

 _"_ _I don't understand." He repeated, he desired an answer. Desire was the first emotion he has felt this whole time._

 _"_ _These are the mirrors of Destiny and Legacy… They reflect what they see."_

 _Vegeta frowned and walked away. He noticed that his battle suit was the only thing of color and decided to put it on. He was starting to dislike the robes he was wearing._

 _"_ _Vegeta…" said the voice as he finished dressing. "You have two emotions now. The two that control you: Desire and Hatred…"_

 _"_ _That voice." He thought as he thought of what the voice was speaking of. "I think I recognize it…"_

 _Not long after he had put his battle suit on the mirrors began to change. It caught his eye since it was the only thing in the room. They had an image on them. Vegeta jogged on over and stared into the first, the mirror of Destiny. It revealed itself, showing a picture of Vegeta the Prince standing next to Goku. Both of them were wearing saiyan armor that bore the royal crest. In the back, if you looked real close, Freiza was hanging with a noose around his neck. This was the Destiny it saw in Vegeta._

 _Without a word he walked over to the other mirror. It was still blank._

 _"_ _Why did only one change, and why did it change when I put my suit on?"_

 _"_ _The suit resembles your heritage, your race. Your emotions resemble what drives you to do what you do. The mirror of Legacy is blank; it is determined by what you do with your destiny."_

 _A door appeared in front of Vegeta. He starred at it for a moment, and then gripped the handle. He opened it and found nothing._

 _"_ _What is this?"_

 _"_ _This… this is the way back to your world, your life. You may leave if you so choose."_

 _Vegeta nodded and took a step in. As soon as he did the voice spoke again, this time it was right behind him. The prince looked back and found nothing, but he found who it belonged too. Before he could say anything the door closed in his face, taking him back to Namek... But… right before it closed he thought he saw something. The mirror of Legacy changed. It sounded stupid, and it would haunt him the rest of his life. But he could have sworn he saw himself with blond hair and green eyes…_

Vegeta woke up and began to violently cough. He got up to his knees and grasped his chest.

"Vegeta? Are you ok?"

He coughed for a bit, soon collecting his thoughts.

"Sorry about that, you were out of control. I had to stop you, you would have killed me."

His voice sounded worn out and tired. It was then that Vegeta realized the state his brother was in and what he had done to him.

"Hmph. Whatever, I don't really care anyways. How long was I out?"

Goku shrugged and looked up. "I don't really know, time is hard to tell on Namek, but I would say maybe an hour or two."

Vegeta shook his head and got up, he began to feel frantic. "We need to go, where is your ship? I know you came here on one."

As soon as Goku pointed Vegeta took off again. Goku of course followed.

The duo raced through the sky, Vegeta setting the pace. It was a large planet and a lot of ground to cover, so at full speed it took them several hours to reach it. They noticed on the way how desolate the planet had become. Villages destroyed, bodies everywhere, and land torn up. The once peaceful planet and people were now victims of a conflict between a couple people. It would never be the same. The land would never recover, the natural habitats destroyed. The only hope was that the grass would remain blue, and the trees continue on. Goku's heart broke at the sight of the destruction, and even Vegeta admitted to himself what he and Freiza had done. His brief moment of compassion passed and his mind turned back to his goal. The ship had come in sight and the both of them touched down in front of it.

"So, this is it?"

They walked inside the black and white ship and found it empty. Gohan, Krillin, Dende, and Bulma were supposed to be here by now.

"Gohan! Krillin! Bulma!" shouted Goku.

"Shut up. They're not here Kakarot."

Vegeta descended down to the lower level of the ship while Goku kept an eye for his friends. They were nowhere to be found.

"Vegeta I think we should go look for them."

He was pacing around trying to find the controls.

"Is this how you start it?"

Goku glanced over and nodded, not quite realizing what Vegeta meant.

"I'm going to go look for them, I'll meet you-" His eyes grew big as Vegeta reached for the ignition. "No Vegeta! Wait!" He turned and dashed over to stop the take-off but was too late. The door to the spherical ship began to close and the lights turned on. A mechanical voice started talking.

"You have twelve seconds till lift off." It said.

"Vegeta what have you done!"

He was answered with a smirk as the selfish prince took a seat and buckled in.

"I would suggest you strap in Kakarot." He laughed.

Goku looked around to find a chair, and when he finally sat down the rocket thrusters kicked on and the ship took off with a violent thrust. Vegeta held on to the side of the chair with ease, but Goku slipped out of his and was being flattened on the ground from the G-force. The ship began shaking as it entered the outer atmosphere of the planet. The world below was getting smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible. From the ground you could see the ascending ship and its trail of smoke. They were soon in outer space, orbiting Namek.

((()))

"Did you see that Krillin?" Gohan was pointing to the sky. A spherical ship was leaving Namek.

"I wonder whose ship that could be?"

Bulma came running up between them shouting. "That's our ship! Someone's taking my ship!"

Krillin and Gohan gazed upward again as it disappeared, not fully believe Bulma.

"How could it be our ship? You and Goku are the only ones who know how to pilot it right?"

They would have been to the ship by the time Goku and Vegeta arrived, but Bulma insisted on taking breaks. She always said: 'a delicate flower like me can't be pushed too hard.' The four of them just stared.

As the ship got farther away so did Goku and Vegeta's energy. They were worried.

"G-Gohan… do you feel that?"

Gohan swallowed a lump in his throat before answering. They could feel the energy fading away.

"Yeah, Vegeta and my Dad's energy are leaving with the ship…"

Bulma frantically looked at both of them. "You mean they left us here!?"

She grunted and screamed at the thought while Krillin and Gohan stood in despair.

"My Dad wouldn't leave us, he had a reason…. Or was forced to."

"Forced too?" Bulma chimed in. "How could anyone force Goku!? He came on a recuse mission to save me! And now he just left!?"

They all agreed it was the two saiyans on the ship, they just didn't know why.

"I'm sure Goku's coming back, right?" added Krillin.

No answer was given. They just stared at the sky as their only hope vanished.

"It's your entire fault Bulma, if you hadn't made us stop so much…" She slapped Krillin on the cheek, leaving it bright red.

"How dare you insult a lady like that!? It's not my fault those two monkeys decide to ditch us!" Krillin was rubbing his new wound while preparing for a new one.

"Guys, I don't feel Freiza's energy either. I think we're alone…"

"Your right Gohan!" gasped Dende. "And the dragon balls haven't been used either!"

Everyone's mood suddenly changed, they could just wish themselves off.

"That's great! We can just wish ourselves off! Let me grab-" she felt around her pocket only to find it empty, a frown followed.

"I left my radar back at the cave…"

"You what!? You mean we have to go all the way back! We could have lost our only lifeline!" Bulma slapped Krillin again, leaving him with two red cheeks.

"I didn't do it on purpose you know."

"Ironic for a genius to be this dumb…" He mumbled. Bulma went to slap him again when Gohan stopped her.

"Wait, I'll just go get it ok?" After a brief moment of consideration they agreed for Gohan and Dende to go get the radar while Krillin and Bulma waited to see if Goku and Vegeta would return.

"Why do I have to be the one stuck with Bulma…"

Thankfully she didn't hear him, and with that Gohan and Dende were off while the other two watched hopefully for the ships return.

"Gohan." Asked Dende after they were out of earshot. "Are all female earthlings like this?"

"Like Bulma?"

Dende nodded.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the little namekian's ignorance to earth culture. But then again, so was he.

"Well Dende, Bulma is unique. I don't think there is anyone else like her."

He gave a sigh of relief at Gohan's answer, still secretly hoping he never had to meet another one.

((()))

Vegeta unstrapped and Goku pulled himself up. "Look what you did! We're in outer space now!"

Vegeta chuckled at Goku, "Of course we are. Now tell me Kakarot, where do you sense Freiza's energy?"

Goku sighed and stopped to think. After a bit he thought he could feel it in a direction.

"Over there, I'm pretty sure it's coming from that direction."

Vegeta stopped for a moment and felt it out. He agreed. "Well, well Kakarot looks like you're not completely useless." Vegeta looked at the controls and set the coordinates for the nearest planet in the direction Goku pointed.

"There, we should be off." The capsule corp. ship gave a shimmy and took off, not near as rough this time. "Time to track down Freiza."

Goku folded his arms in a pouting kind of way, taking a deep breath and accepting that he couldn't change Vegeta's mind. He was stuck with his brother on a chase to track down and defeat Freiza once and for all. He only hoped that his friends could manage without him. It was noticeable, though, the change in Vegeta's attitude. It was less about vengeance and wrath and more calm and concentrated. Goku wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but the only word that that kept coming to mind was _Destiny_.

 ** _Thanks for reading! If you like it so far keep an eye out for more chapters coming soon! I would love to hear what you think so far, so drop a review and let me know! I appreciate it!_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Legacies we leave behind are determined by the_**

 **** ** _destinies that lie ahead."_**

 **** ** _-Legacy of I_**


	3. Chapter 3: New Discoveries

Ever since Freiza left it felt like the planet was able to breathe again, able to smile and laugh. The wind blew crisp and the grass swayed. Namek had lost her people… only a few remained. It would take some time but the planet would heal.

"Gohan, what is Earth like?"

The two friends made it to the mouth of the cave where they took shelter from Freiza and his men. It seemed so long ago, but it wasn't. The radar should be inside somewhere.

"Well Dende, Earth is much different than Namek. Our sky is blue and our grass is green along with our trees. We have lakes and ocean that are also blue."

The half-saiyan and namekian didn't know it, but they would forge a bond of friendship through time, making them great friends and greater allies. It seemed like a small task retrieving the radar, but it was the start of trust and truth.

"Blue skies… that's kind of weird. How many suns do you have?"

Gohan smiled out of respect and humor. "We only have one sun, and at night our moon comes out."

As they entered the cave they found the capsule house where they had left it. The door opened and they stepped inside to look.

"What is 'night'?" questioned Dende, curious about Gohan's home planet.

"Err, well… Night is where it gets dark. The stars and moon come out and most people sleep."

"Dark!? You mean you planet loses all light! How often does that happen?"

"Once a day, well more like for half a day since a whole day is twenty four hours. So… twelve hours roughly."

Dende opened every drawn he laid eyes on and Gohan looked under beds and couches. The radar still couldn't be found.

"I don't see it, Bulma said it was here." The duo kept looking, but it was all in vain. Every inch was searched in time and no radar was found, it simply wasn't there.

"I don't get it; she said it was here…." They sat on the couch and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps it's at another location?" wondered Dende.

"It has to be, but where?" They sat and thought for a moment before a lightbulb when off.

"Oh! I bet it's probably in the ravine we left her in! I think she had a table and chair or something, it has to be there!" Gohan got up and ran to the door in excitement, leaving Dende behind. He rushed out of the cave and back into the sunlight.

"Wait up Gohan! Don't leave me like that!"

"Sorry, do you remember where that ravine was?"

"It depends, what's a ravine?"

Gohan furled his brows at the lack of knowledge, but quickly remembered the language difference. While he could speak English, not every word was taught on Namek.

"It's like a big crack in the ground I guess, except this one was like a crack in a mountain or something."

Dende gasped and relayed the location to him. Gohan decided it must be the place, so they took to the air. They didn't have to travel real far to get to it, and better yet it was in the direction where they left Bulma and Krillin.

As soon as they landed Dende smiled and looked to Gohan. "This is the only landmark of its kind here on Namek. It is said that the Grand Elder birthed us all here and kept us safe from harm. In his honor it was called 'The great big crack of Guru.'"

Gohan's hands leapt to his mouth as he tried not to laugh. A few chuckles squeezed through but he had succeeded in not bursting out in laughter. Dende looked at him funny as his eyes watered and his hands tensed.

"Are you ok?"

Gohan took a deep breath and calmed down, wiping his tears away.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it… uh… it was the lunch I had earlier. Indigestion you know." He gave an awkward laugh and started towards where the table was. Dende hesitated for a moment.

"Indigestion? Earthlings are weird."

((()))

The ship was on a smooth course to the nearest planet in Freiza's direction. This was the only way either saiyans knew how to pilot the ship. It was actually faster than Freiza's ship since it was smaller and has less weight to push around, but it was a snug fit for two saiyans, especially when they were Goku and Vegeta.

"Freiza's energy is getting closer." Remarked Vegeta as he drank from a carton of milk.

"Yeah, at this rate we'll catch him in no time!"

Goku was in the pantry grabbing food in his arms. He hobbled over and set it all on the table. It was about half the food storage.

"That should be good for dinner!" He smiled and gave a chuckle.

They sat down and dug into the meal. There was turkey legs, mutton, corn, beans, Chow Mein, chicken, and much more. They ate with complete absence of manner, stuffing their faces. No more they would swallow, their faces would be full, cheeks bursting. A burp and chest pounding was heard in between huge bites, and dishes stacked up faster than Krillin's hopes and dreams. The saiyans, though they liked to eat, had no intentions on cleaning up their mess. One they were done with full bellies, the dirtied dished were simply stacked in the sink, never to feel the touch of water.

"That was delicious!" exclaimed Goku, feeling happy from the meal.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." Vegeta made one last chest pound to get the food down.

They both leaned back in their chairs, now sitting on the back two legs. It was crazy, but they were sharing a meal together and relaxing, waiting to catch up to Freiza.

"So, Vegeta… about what Freiza said…"

"What about it?" he shot back, not liking where this was going.

"Well, I couldn't help thinking about what he… she? Uh, what Freiza said."

Goku gave a chuckle at the confusion of the lizard's gender, and it even graced a grin from Vegeta.

"Well Kakarot, I can't deny what he said; and if it's true then so be it. It does not change the fact that we are enemies though."

It went silent after that, the chairs squeaking from being rocked on two legs. They each gazed out the window of the ship, watching the stars go by. Time passed before they spoke again, but it still felt like a closed conversation.

Time was passing slowly, their ride unentertaining and dull, but that soon changed. The ship started out with shimmies every now and then, and soon progressed to violent shakes. Every now and then the shake would be rough enough to have to hold on, but it soon passed. Neither were mechanics, so it was an unknown cause to them, but concerning nonetheless. After time the violent shakes would turn into floor-rocking shutters and tips. The ship felt like it was being turned on its side and then back to normal. It was getting bad.

"What the heck's going on?" asked Goku, his voice vibrating from the shimmies.

"I-I don't know…"

They each held onto a side rail, the last shake took several minutes to calm down. It was getting worse.

"I think it has something to with that." Vegeta pointed out the window. They were unusually close to the passing planet. The destination they entered (the nearest planet to Namek) was still a ways off, this one never showed up as an option to travel to.

"It feels like we're entering the atmosphere, my saiyan pod would do this back when I cleared planets."

The ship was fighting. Its course was set to go on, but the planet was pulling it down and sooner or later something had to give.

"Vegeta, I think we stopped moving!" They were now shouting to each other due to the immense noise of the shaking. Out the window the stars stopped moving and the planet sat still. It was an intergalactic tug of war between their ship and the planet. Both gave a good fight, but eventually one would give out. The tug of war went on, throwing the saiyans around as if they were weightless. They could both feel Freiza's power fading away.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Vegeta, inaudible from the noise. He tried to make his way to the controls but was too late. The planet had an infinite source of gravity pull, and the ship only had so much fuel and thrust. It all stopped… everything. The thrusters gave out and the ship hung in a floating state for a few seconds. Gravity had won, and it wrapped its arms around the capsule corp. pod and didn't let go. The ship began to fall at a fast rate, heating up and glowing from entering the atmosphere. There was no hope in holding on, the saiyans felt like they were in a blending machine. It twirled and whipped around and had no direction or order, it was free falling. They could do nothing, everything was offline and the inside was getting hotter by the second. They were at the complete mercy of fate.

((()))

"Found it Dende!" Gohan fingered the devise in his hand as he waited. They had split up to search the ravine.

"Wonderful!" Dende's voice was faint, but he soon returned to Gohan's side.

They grasped each other's hands and danced in a circle. With big smiles they took to the air. Before they could go however, a ki blast whizzed between them and exploded, sending them to the ground.

They coughed from the dust and got up without the slightest inclination as to what happened.

"Dende, are you ok?" Gohan called in-between coughs.

"Yeah."

They got up and brushed themselves off while looking around. As the dust cleared they saw a figure standing in the distance. At first they couldn't tell who he was, or what he was, but it soon became all too clear. Black horns emerged from the dust, followed by a saiyan-like battle suit, and lastly the purple skin. They knew who he was.

He walked up to them and greeted them.

"It's me, Ginyu from the Ginyu force!"

He did a silly pose and held it for a moment before returning his stance.

"You and that spikey haired fellow killed my team! It's time to make you pay!"

Gohan and Dende were in shock, they had no clue how he was still here. The last they ever saw of him was when Goku threw a frog into the body-switch beam and he was forever trapped inside the Namek frog's body.

"H-how…"

Ginyu laughed at Gohan's stuttering surprise. "I have many secrets!" He adjusted into a fighting stance and raised his hands. Gohan knew he had to fight, and that he was clearly outmatched.

Instinctively He turned and grabbed Dende and took to the air. Ginyu grinned and vanished, cutting them off. Dende was unsure what to do, so he was just dead weight to his friend. Gohan did a sharp turnaround and took off at full force. It wasn't enough though, Ginyu easily kept up. He had no idea how Ginyu regained his body, or how he managed to still be alive, but it was happening and he had to think fast. As he was flying Gohan charged ki into his hand, holding for the right time. Ginyu was getting closer and closer, and as soon as he was within range, Gohan halted and turned around with his hand outstretched. Ginyu was unable to stop fast enough, so Gohan's hand dug into his stomach and released the ball of energy. The blast connected and bought the pair some time as they took off again. The purple alien grasped his stomach in pain, but he enjoyed it, he enjoyed the challenge. They half-saiyan and his companion were able to get far enough ahead to be out of eyeshot. They then ducked into a nearby cave.

"Gohan what do we do?" stressed Dende.

"I don't know, but we're safe for now. I flew off in the opposite direction of Bulma and Krillin."

They sat down in the cool damp cave and recovered their breath, trying to think ahead.

"He didn't have a scouter, so he can't detect us, and I don't think he can feel energy."

"What about Krillin?"

Gohan thought for a moment. They needed Krillin, but he didn't want to endanger his friend. What could they do? Ginyu gave his father a challenge, how could he and Krillin do any better? It was their only shot.

"Dende, fly back and get Krillin, and make sure Bulma gets to a safe place." Gohan got up and looked at the mouth of the cave.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, besides, you can't fight anyway. You'll be much more help getting Krillin."

Dende nodded and they approached the exit. Ginyu was in sight searching for them.

"I'm going to take off, when we leave head back ok?"

Dende nodded and gave Gohan a surprise hug, which he returned.

"Be careful."

Gohan nodded and stepped out of the cave. He took to the air and flew at full speed right in front of Ginyu.

"Ha! Gotcha ya!" Ginyu cried as he took off after Gohan. They were soon out of sight which meant Dende could go.

"Good luck Gohan…"

 _I just need to buy some time…_

"Come face me!" Ginyu yelled, still chasing Gohan. He was growing tired of the game and Gohan knew. The only chance was to face him. They stopped and descended to the ground to start their fight. Each fighter took his stance. They stared down for a moment.

"Are you ready kid? Ready to face the mighty Ginyu?"

"Yeah, I'll win! I have to; my friends are counting on me!"

"Gohan rushed forward to deliver the first blow but it was quickly blocked. He tried a leg sweep but Ginyu just jumped over it. The purple opponent kneed the boy in the stomach, holding the pose. After maximum pain he kicked Gohan away and sending him rolling on the ground.

"Is that the best you got?"

Gohan got up and wiped his mouth, he was far from beaten. The saiyan gave a cry as he charged again, but before he could land his blow he vanished, reappearing behind Ginyu. A blow to the aliens head came after, dealing damage.

"You brat!"

Ginyu swung his hand around and backhand Gohan, sending him flying. He then followed up by chasing him down. Gohan was rolling in the dirt and came to a stop, only to be picked up by his enemy. Ginyu punched him in the gut and then dropped him at his feet.

"I'm a little disappointed actually. I was hoping for a good fight."

Gohan could only cough, clutching his abdomen and staring at his competitors boots.

"No… I can't lose. I can't, all my friends are counting on me!"

"Ho ho! So you got some fight left in-" Ginyu was cut short as the boy's fist connected to his jaw, sending him skyward. Before he could pull himself out of it Gohan appeared in from of him with a fully charged masenko. "Masenko ha!" and the attack was released at point blank range. It engulfed the Ginyu force leader, cracking his armor and sending him to the blue painted ground.

"W-why you."

Gohan was huffing and trying to catch his breath. The attack did some damage, but Ginyu was far from over.

 _I just need to keep buying time…_

((()))

Dende was flying as fast as he could considering he barley learned earlier that day. If he could get to Krillin and Bulma he could get help for Gohan.

 _I wish I could be of more help…_

He felt like he had been nothing but a trouble for everyone, nothing but dead weight. Sure he could heal, but what good is that if he can't even defend himself.

 _No… this is my chance to help, to prove I was worth saving…_

A spark was light and fire was set ablaze in the namekian's eyes. He found inner strength and speed and double his pace. If he could only help his new friend.

He would. He had too.

 ** _Goku and Vegeta have crash landed on a mysterious unknown planet that didn't show up on the radar, a planet that will bring out the truth of their past and the strength of their brotherhood. Back on Namek, Gohan is desperately trying to hold on in time for Krillin to arrive, but will it be enough? Can Vegeta accept his newfound brother, and can Dende get to Krillin in time? Find out in the next chapter of Kakarot: The Second Prince!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Game of Death, Chance of Life

**_Thank you all for reading! I want to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far, I really appreciate it! There are many more chapters to come, so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy!_**

The light flickered as Vegeta came in and out of consciousness. His head was throbbing and he felt as if he was hit by a train. It took him a moment to recall what had happened, but where he was he had no idea. When he slowly sat up he expected to see the remains of the ship, but that wasn't the case. The floor was revealed to be cold, damp cobble stone, and the place was dark. It was a very small room, if you could call it that. It was actually a cell. The bars were old, rusted, and rough. The prince took a deep breath and stood up. To his surprise it took a great deal of energy and he was exhausted afterward.

 _Freiza…_

With an outstretched arm Vegeta attempted to blast the cell bars away but found himself unable. For some reason he couldn't direct and control his ki, let alone fire a blast. The prince collapsed back to a sitting position, unable to do anything. He gave a weak chuckled and laid on his side staring at the rusted bars, eventually succumbing to sleep.

Time passed. This time Vegeta's eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps. He forced himself up to witness the coming visitor.

"Ah, so you're awake."

The man that stood before him had a rounded face with medium length light brown hair. He was a little shorter than Vegeta and lacked any muscular build. In many respects the man resembled an earthling, and in many ways Vegeta would have thought so if it weren't for one key thing. His scouter.

"So, what brings you to my planet?" the man asked

Vegeta slowly stood up to meet him face to face, looking the stranger in the eyes.

"I crash landed here."

The man gave a laugh and returned his gaze to the saiyan.

"Don't you mean _'we'_? I found your companion Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta squinted his eyes in confusion, never looking away.

"How do you know who I am?"

Again the small newfound stranger gave a chuckle, clearly amused by all of it.

"Why, you don't recognize me do you? I don't blame you, we never actually met. Do you remember your history Prince Vegeta?"

He gave no reply, just a scowl.

"Well then, cheery aren't we? Do you remember, long ago, when Tuffles and Saiyans lived on the same planet?"

Vegeta's eyes grew wide; he didn't know what the man was getting at.

"Ah, I can tell you're surprised I know! You shouldn't be, after all I am a Tuffle." He finished with a wicked grin, enjoying himself a little too much.

"I was always fascinated how there happen to be one cunning saiyan among your race, your father I mean. If the moon hadn't risen like it did we would have won the war, you know. But, I suppose the past is in the past. Except it's not is it? Your race wiped mine out and then had the audacity the steal our technology? Well, I think I will have to do something about that, you see, I have a collection of resources at my disposal, all for one mere price."

"And that price is?"

There was a dramatic pause before he would answer.

"I supply the locals with fresh entertainment. You're not the first to come here, and you're certainly not the first to have to endure 'this little game.' Except for the fact that _you_ were the one to crash land here, I will personally be watching the games from my throne."

Vegeta spit on the ground next to the Tuffle, clearly annoyed and angry.

"Your throne? You must be joking!"

Vegeta gave a weak, hoarse laugh at the thought of a Tuffle ruling.

"Yes, as silly as it may seem to you, I rule the local inhabitants. They worship me in fear and loyalty. Kind of ironic isn't it?"

The Tuffle stuck a syringe through the bars and emptied the liquid into Vegeta's chest. He gave a wince of pain before collapsing to the ground.

"I must be off; it's almost time to open the arena." He turned and walked away, leaving Vegeta lying there. But before he was out of earshot he stopped with an evil smirk.

"You know Vegeta… I do wonder how surprised your brother will be." He continued to walk on, laughing an evil and wicked laugh that disappeared as he grew more distant.

((()))

Gohan was holding out as best as he could. Ginyu was a tough opponent but Gohan's will was as solid as rock. He was able to get several good blows in, even some exceptional ones, but Ginyu was still too strong. He knew he was out classed and out matched, but he would never give up. I guess you could say he inherited that from his father.

"You're not too bad for a kid!" Ginyu was actually enjoying this 'sparring' match. For Gohan though, it was life and death.

"Thanks…" was all he could manage.

Gohan was slumped over and exhausted, but he still had a lot of fight left in him. He started charging up a masenko which caught Ginyu's attention.

"Ha, too direct kid."

Gohan vanished before he could release it, surprising his opponent. The next moment he was right above the purple alien.

"Where are you kid?"

"Masenko Ha!"

The fully charged beam was released from above Ginyu, slamming into him at his head. Unable to react or think Ginyu was swallowed up and pushed to the center of the planet. He didn't actually reach it, but an impressive crater resulted. Gohan huffed a few breathes before pursuing his target. By the time he got there though no sign of his victim remained, just an empty crater.

"You're not the only one with surprises!" Shouted a voice from above. Ginyu was pretty beaten up from the last attack, but still firing on all cylinders. He released a purple beam right at Gohan, mimicking the young saiyans last attack. Gohan, a faster thinker than his opponent, focused all his energy into another masenko and released it into the purple energy beam. The two classed with a bang, the two fighters now locked into a beam-struggle.

"You can't beat me!" cried Ginyu as he forced more ki out of himself, his beam growing closer to Gohan.

"I won't lose!" Gohan countered as he pushed back, the beams now colliding in the center. Neither was winning. Needless to say Ginyu was surprised at the struggle that the half-saiyan put up. He was actually not too bad.

"You can never beat the mighty Ginyu! You and all your friends will soon be dead!"

Gohan began to lose ground, his side of the beam weakening. A flash of thoughts flew through his eyes as he thought of his beloved father, his strict but loving mother, his friend Krillin, his new found friend Dende, and everyone on earth. Tears began to stream from the sentimental saiyan and power swelled from inside. His teeth were clenched together and his will was doubled. With a mighty shout and an impressive amount of ki, Gohan's beam completely swallowed up Ginyu and charged forward. All his opponent could do was yell as he was engulfed from head to toe. The boy dropped to his knees and gave a laugh of relief as he fell face first into the dirt, completely exhausted.

It wasn't over though, as much as he wished it was, it wasn't…

Ginyu, beaten but not broken, returned to where Gohan lay. He looked down into the crater and watched as the boy he just fought lay unconscious.

"He must have really put a lot into that one…"

Gohan though, wasn't unconscious like the captain thought. He rose to his feet and gave a smile as he looked deep into the eyes of his foe. Gohan rose to the sky and landed on the other side of the crater, it now was in-between them. To signal he wasn't done, the young saiyan proceeded into a fighting stance, ready for more. He truly wouldn't give up. Ginyu was all too happy to accept the challenge, and he too got ready.

After a stare down Gohan pushed his palms into the ground and shot ki, blasting him skyward. Ginyu gave a smirk and flew after the boy. They collided with an earth-shuttering bang, sending shock waves flowing from their auras. Gohan's fists flew as Ginyu dodged. He was weak, but still rather fast. Ginyu was weak too, making it harder for him to get out of the way of the saiyans attacks. Gohan landed a blow to his gut, then a kick to his side, and finally a double-handed blow to his head. The combo did some damage, but the purple predator stopped himself before crashing into the ground. Gohan was relentless in his pursuing, always keeping up. Ginyu swung his leg around only to be blocked by Gohan's arm. It was a distraction though, for Ginyu had charged ki up and blasted Gohan in the stomach. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it made him stagger, to which the captain made full advantage of. He began delivering a series of kicks in different spots of the saiyans body, relentlessly going on. Finally a finishing blow capped of his combo. Gohan was barely able to pull himself out of the ground when a kick from Ginyu sent him upward, then an elbow blow sent him back to the blue stained ground. Ginyu gave a laugh as he continued on, but his rampage would soon come to an end. He sent a fist flying at the saiyan's face, but Gohan jumped out of the way, finally gaining some ground. He countered with a precise kick that landed in the joint of the captains right leg, breaking it completely.

"Gah! My leg! Why you!" Ginyu shouted in pain, it was severely broken to the point he couldn't stand on it, let alone use it in battle. It was now a major disadvantage, and even his death factor.

((()))

Vegeta came too again, but this time he wasn't in his cell, he was chained to a chair. His first instinct was to struggle, but he found himself too weak to get free. The chair was wooden, and his chains steel. It was a mockery to his strength. At full power he could break both like toothpicks, but like this he was bound beyond his limit. Looking around revealed a gate at the far end of the much bigger room. He looked around and found it completely empty except for a wooden door to his left. His mind wandered to Goku, then to Freiza, and finally to the man that called himself a Tuffle. As if his thoughts manifested into life, the wooden door to his left opened up and the man walked in.

"Ah, so the prince is awake and well?"

The chains rattled as Vegeta struggled to get out, only producing mocking laughs from the Tuffle.

"By the way, I don't think I ever introduced myself have I?"

Vegeta just grunted at the sight on him.

"You know, your brother was much more polite to me. I have to say, I'm rather excited that the Prince of all saiyans landed on my planet, but then to find out his brother, that only a few knew about, landed here too! What a happy day!"

The man began skipping around the chair in a dual effort of joy and mocking.

"Where's Kakarot…"

The Tuffle stopped dancing and looked at the saiyan whom finally spoke.

"Your brother? Why he's waiting for you! Just like your waiting for him! The arena has never been this full before! I must say that it will be quite the show, don't you think? And after this I will have new recourses at my disposal, I just signed the contract with the military defense general!"

Vegeta's laugh turned into a cough, he was still feeling rough.

"How does a ruler have to sign contracts for his own military?" He said in a rough, coarse voice.

"Well." The Tuffle began. "I rule all the people of the planet, a small one actually. About one quarter the size of Earth." He paused for dramatics, letting the fact he knew about earth set in.

"Anyway, The people adore me, but seeing's how I'm powerless on my own, the military rebelled and wouldn't be ruled by me. So I made them a deal. I would provide fresh entertainment in exchange for certain privileges. Simple right?"

He was pacing around the room with his hands behind his back, relaying the information as if he was reciting to himself, never once looking at Vegeta. He paused when he was done and looked up as if noticing the time.

"Well well! It seems like the time has come, I do hope you feel a bit stronger, the people do want a good show."

The Tuffle snapped and two men came through the door. They each grabbed one side of Vegeta's chair and pushed it forward. To his surprise it was actually on a rail, gliding toward the gate. As he grew closer he could hear cheering and roaring from outside. The sun was seeping through and was soon in his eyes as he sat inches from the wooden gate.

"Siege." was heard from behind the prince. He tried to turn and look, but to no avail.

"My name, that's what you may call me. Siege." And with that the gate began to open, blinding Vegeta with a flood of sunlight. Siege walked out of the room, heading up to his throne to watch. Vegeta was quickly unchained and shoved out of his chair. The gate closed behind him and we was left outside in the middle of a dirt ring. Tall walls were all around him forming a circle, an arena. At the other end of it was a second gate. As he squinted he noticed a figure dressed in orange, and he too was on the ground.

"Kakarot…"

They both managed to rise to their feet. The effects of the serum were steadily wearing off. The crowd was intense and loud as they passionately cheered on. Vegeta began to notice his head wasn't spinning anymore and he felt more stable. He was able to walk and think now. He assumed the same for his brother.

"Vegeta!" came a cry from the other side of the arena. Goku was calling out.

They began to make their way to the center of the arena, the people clearly loving the anticipation. By the time they reached each other Siege had made his way to his throne and began speaking. The whole crowd hushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He began. "Welcome to the event of the century!"

The crowd cheered and hushed again when he began to speak.

"In one corner you have Prince Vegeta of the saiyans! He is a strong willed fighter capable of unspeakable evil!"

The crowd went hysterical at the thought of his evil ways. The bloodier and more gruesome the fight and fighter, the better the entertainment.

"And in the other corner we have the secret brother of Vegeta, Prince Kakarot! Little is known about him, but one thing is for sure, this will be a bloody battle against brothers! Royal brothers!"

The crowd cheered again, but they clearly favorited Vegeta as the best fighter. They absolutely loved the idea of royal princes fighting each other. The military commander was sitting next to Siege, giving him glances of approval.

"Well, I guess we know who they want to win…" Goku said

They were both feeling much better. The serum given must have been designed to subdue them until this exact moment, where it would wear off and give them their strength back.

"Heh, well if it's a fight they want then so be it. I guess I get to kill you and entertain."

Vegeta got into a fighting stance and looked at Goku. He was ready.

"Vegeta wait! I know you want to fight me but not here, not like this."

"Quit stalling Kakarot, this is as good of a time as any. And the people are on my side, the side of a true prince!" Before Goku could respond Vegeta shot a ki blast that sent Goku into the wall, making an impression of his body.

The crowd cheer on, giving the place energy that's addictive for fight lovers, especially saiyans.

The fight was on. Vegeta, caught up in the moment, forgot about Goku being his brother, and forgot about his imprisonment. He began to succumb to what kept other fighters from trying to break free. He began to be allured about the whole concept, his saiyan blood racing from the thrill.

The Thrill of the fight…

 ** _Vegeta and Goku are now engaged in an arena fight of entertainment. Can they work together to escape, or will Vegeta be blinded by the thrill? Will he really sacrifice his newfound brother to stay alive and keep fighting? And has Gohan finally turned the tables on Ginyu, can any of our saiyans stay alive? Find out in the next chapter of Kakarot: The Second Prince!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Grim Situations

**_Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Stay tuned for more!_**

The sun was at high noon as the two saiyans faced each other. The crowd was cheering and the whole aura of the place seemed to beckon them to fight.

"Wait Vegeta." Goku tried to reason. Vegeta had a flare of revenge and wrath in his eyes.

"Wait? You want me to wait? I didn't take you for a coward Kakarot!"

After the sentence Vegeta pounced and tried to attack Goku. He just barely missed as the orange fighter dodged.

"We need to work together Vegeta!" Goku wasn't going to give up, there had to be reason still left in the enraged prince that stood before him.

Vegeta charged forward and delivered a blow, only for it to be blocked. He tried a leg sweep but Goku jumped and back flipped several times, trying to put distance between them. Vegeta gave a grunt and came after him, his emotions and rage taking over.

"I was humiliated Kakarot!" He yelled in between attacks. "I came to Earth as an elite saiyan, unsurpassable by anyone! I came to eradicate your pathetic planet, only to be stopped by you and your worthless friends!"

The prince jumped back and charged ki blasts, firing once every few seconds, trying to hit his adversary. As Goku dodged Vegeta kept talking, firing ki blast. His voice shook with anger.

"Me! An elite saiyan, a prince! I was stood up by a low class scumbag like you! And then, and THEN!"

Vegeta was clutching his hands now, his voice now strong. If his words were manifested into real life they would become a spear in his hand.

"Then Kakarot I was granted life by you! You let me live, showed me mercy! The bald one was going to kill me, and you stopped him! Then on Namek…"

Shaking his head Vegeta focused on Goku again and began firing off several ki blasts in a massive barrage. Goku tried his best to dodge but was inevitably hit by several. Vegeta charged up and gave a grueling gut punch to his brother. Goku coughed and dropped to his knees. Vegeta smirked and used his foot to push him to the ground. Goku was now face down with the prince's foot on his head, every moment embracing for death.

"Then on Namek I find out your my brother. I find out the low class that almost killed me had royal blood. I was mad, enraged!"

His foot pressed harder into Goku's head. He extended his hand out and charged ki into a ball, ready to finished Goku off once and for all.

"What hurt the most Kakarot is that a small part of me was proud. Proud to have a brother to rule with, proud to find out that I'm not alone. Proud to think that Freiza would fall by the hands of not one, but two Princes. And I hated myself for that."

The ball of energy grew bigger every time he said 'proud'.

"I am the rightful ruler of our race, and I will prove myself right here, right now!"

"Wait Vegeta! If you kill me you'll be playing right into Siege's hands! You'll be doing exactly what he wants, you'll become his puppet! You're already doing his bidding, can't you see that!"

Vegeta paused for a moment, still holding the energy ball inches from Goku's head. He looked around and noticed exactly how large the crowd was. He heard the cheering and the laughter. Most of all, he saw the grin on Siege's face. He knew exactly what it was because he had it grace his face many times. It was a grin of complete control, a grin of confidence and victory. He was doing exactly what the Tuffle wanted. With a deep breath the ball of energy faded away and his foot was removed. The crowd's cheering went silent as Vegeta approached the wall of the arena. He looked up at the throne and began to speak.

"I will not fight."

The crowd was dead silent. Siege stood up and cleared his throat, he clearly didn't expect this, and didn't like to be challenged.

"What do you mean you won't fight? You have to."

"I'm a prince, I cannot be told what to do."

"I tell you what to do! Now turn around and kill your brother!"

Vegeta folded his arms and smirked. "Make me."

Siege smiled, he knew exactly what to do. The Tuffle needed a quick fix to this; he couldn't let others think they could stand up to him. He sat down and clapped three times. Guards came running up to his throne and kneeled. He whispered something to them before they ran off. It didn't take long before commotion was heard behind both gates of the arena, the gates Goku and Vegeta came out of.

"Well Vegeta, if you won't listen to me, then I'll just have to force your hand."

He laughed his wicked laugh again as the gates rose up. On each side of the arena fighters came pouring out. They all ran in and encircled the two saiyans. Goku and Vegeta were surprised; it was an unexpected turn of events. They were fighters of all kinds. Many were the same race as the ones in the crowd, but others were different.

Goku and Vegeta were now back to back as the hundreds of fighters tightened the circle around them. The crowd was cheering loud again, even more hysterical than last time. Siege stood up and announced the change of events.

"As you all know, we have precautions in place to prevent disobedient fighters!"

He gave a sharp glare at Vegeta.

"I welcome to you now, the Blood Battle Royal! The last fighter remaining wins the match and lives. But in the case of a blood battle royal, the winner gets set free."

The crowd loved it to death. It was a flat out mockery to the saiyans disobedience; only one could survive and go free. Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other and raised their fists. They had to kill every last one of them, then hope to escape.

But can they?

 ** _((()))_**

Ginyu was hovering in the air to relieve pressure on his hurting limb.

"Kid, you're going to pay for that!"

Ginyu was an able fighter, he was used to pain. He could still go on, but it would just be that much harder. Gohan knew he had a distinct advantage now, if he played his cards right he could still buy enough time.

Both fighters were worn down and exhausted, but neither was even close to surrendering. Ginyu quickly shot a purple blast at Gohan, trying to catch him off guard. Gohan made an 'X' with his arms and defended against it. Ginyu kept firing off ki blasts, each one slamming into Gohan's block. The saiyan was being pushed backwards by the bombardment of energy blasts, but before it got out of hand he shot energy out of his aura and preformed an explosive wave. The wave canceled out the ki blasts and sent Ginyu backwards.

Gohan quickly seized the opportunity and vanished, reappearing behind his opponent and focusing all his energy into one single blow to the broken limb. The captain let out a scream and collapsed to the ground on all fours.

"Gah! You annoying brat!"

He wasn't moving, he was just siting stagnate on all fours. It appeared that Gohan had won.

At that moment voices were heard in the distance, Dende had gotten Krillin and Bulma.

"Gohan!" Dende shouted joy radiated from his voice.

"Wow Gohan you really held your own!" Krillin complimented as they reunited.

Gohan gave a shy laugh before Bulma came running up and hugging him.

"You had me worried! You said you would be back! If it weren't for Dende I probably would have never seen you again!" Bulma was cranky and bossy at times, but she did have a sweet side that she let show now and again.

"So what's the deal with Ginyu? Dende filled us in on the way."

Gohan looked over and saw that the proud captain could see the situation he was in.

"Yeah, he just came out of nowhere, me and Dede didn't really know what to do. I thought getting you would be the best bet."

Krillin smiled and relished the very rare moment of someone needing his help. They all glanced over to the captain.

"What should we do?" Gohan asked. They all knew the answer. He couldn't be trusted. They had to take his life.

Ginyu managed to stand up, severely babying his broken leg. Krillin walked up to him and gave a smirk.

"Not so tough now are you? You picked with the wrong crowd!" Krillin gloated. Ginyu gave no response.

"Ginyu." Gohan began. "Are there any scouters left?"

Ginyu adjusted his stance to accommodate the pain a little better.

"No, they were all on Lord Freiza's ship."

Gohan scratched his head and thought. There had to be some information they could get from him before killing him.

"Do you know where Freiza was heading?" Bulma was the smartest in the group, but Gohan was the best at thinking on his feet and being quick witted.

"Lord Freiza keeps his business private. We are summoned to do his bidding with no questions asked."

 _That's it!_ Gohan thought. _I forgot all about the Ginyu Force's ships! We can use those to escape instead of finding all the dragon balls!_

The half-saiyan was quickly hatching a plan to get him and his friends off Namek. He was indeed half saiyan, but the boy possessed absolutely no desire to needlessly kill. He wasn't like Vegeta.

"Where did you land on Namek?"

Ginyu was catching on to the young boys plan. It was clever indeed, but he was no idiot.

"Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?"

Krillin and Bulma were actually impressed with Gohan's calm attitude. They too were putting together the pieces of his escape plan. It was good.

"If you tell me where your ships touched down, I'll spare your life. That's the deal."

Ginyu gave a hoarse laugh, his exhaustion and pain begging to show. He was battle worn from his fight with Gohan, but was even more worn down from his fight with Goku and Vegeta. Somehow he managed to get his old body back, the one he inflicted damage on himself, and the one beaten by Goku, Vegeta, and now Gohan. He was running out of options.

"Fine. If you fly twenty minutes in that direction you'll reach them." He pointed straight ahead, back in the direction Freiza's ship use to be. Gohan believed him, I mean why not? The captain had nothing to lose and the deal was his only chance to stay alive. But will it be a mistake? Was it a lie?

Gohan locked eyes with the desperate but still confident Ginyu. He was searching for truth. If they left him he would disappear. They could track him by his energy, but it was so faded that it would become a wild goose chase. In that moment, a grin so subtle that it seemed to be imagined appeared on the purple aliens face. Gohan thought it was just his imagination.

Or was it?

 ** _((()))_**

The fighters began closing in. Goku and Vegeta had no choice but to fight.

"Vegeta we need to work together on this one!"

The prince grunted and complied. He recognized his blind actions due to his pride. In the moment of realization, when he saw the grin in Siege's face, he remembered his dream. He remembered himself and Goku standing next to a dead Freiza. He remembered his legacy and destiny. He hated the thought of it, but he agreed. They had to work together.

The first ring of fighters advanced towards the duo. Vegeta and Goku were back to back in a defensive position, guarding and blocking against to onslaught. They were vastly outnumbered, one to one hundred. They did their best blocking, but the swarm of enemies was intensely overwhelming. The crowd was chanting for the death of the brothers, this was the entertainment of the century.

Goku and Vegeta were quickly forced apart, each taking to one side of the arena. While Goku was indeed a prince, Vegeta was naturally held in higher esteem due to being better known. Due to this, more fighters swarmed to be the one to end Vegeta's life. Goku was left with fewer fighters, but still too many to contend with.

Vegeta was spending most of his time dodging the many flying fists and kicks. Blows undoubtedly landed in many places, but Vegeta was a well-seasoned fighter. He was able to deliver fatal blows in-between taking hits. He was doing well, picking them off one by one, but there was no way he could keep it up.

At the other end of the arena Goku was holding up a lot better. He had fewer fighters and was arguably better. His power level and skill skyrocketed after training on his way to Namek, and after his fight with Ginyu. He took fewer blows and was able to knock out several at a time.

Each saiyan was slowly working his way back to the other. They were trying to get back to back again. As time went on Vegeta got better along with Goku. The crowed was soaking up the violence.

"Vegeta! We need to do something if we're going to get the upper hand!"

The bothers finally made it to each other and were back to back yet again. The fighters backed up for a moment, gearing up for the next wave of attacks. As if instinctively Goku began charging up a Kamehameha and Vegeta his Galick Gun.

"Kame-…hame…." Goku began, the blue ball of energy swirling in-between his palms.

"Galick…" Vegeta charged up, the purple ki building in his hands.

The fighters all took a step back as the back to back saiyans each charged their signature attacks. They had no clue what was about to hit them.

"HA!"

"GUN!"

They said in unison. The blue and purple beams shot from each fighter, the enemies dodging out of the way. Whether it was instinct or their royal blood pumping in sync, they began spinning in perfect harmony. The beams began moving with the brothers as they spun in circles, starting slow and speeding up. The arena looked like a clock, and each beam was a hand. They started out slow, and sped up to the point that the attacks blended into each other, making a stunning circle. The two saiyans blurred into each other also, forming what seemed like a single fighter. If you looked close, they resembled what would one day be known as Vegito.

The attack was amazing; it took out at least half of the fighters they stood before them, their corpses falling to the ground. The royal princes slowed their attack and finally came to a standstill, each huffing and trying to catch their breath. They didn't fully understand it, but in that moment they became an unstoppable force that acted in perfect unison. They worked together without thinking, their bodies knowing exactly what to do, perfectly complementing each other. There was no weakness.

"That took out at least half of them." Goku stated half out of breath.

"We're not done yet Kakarot."

The swarm of foes were stunned but soon snapped out of their seizing fear. They still had the upper hand.

Goku and Vegeta were now more confident about the odds and split up again, each taking to one side of the arena. Their attack was a stunning display that the crowd loved, but the Tuffle on the throne thought less of it. He wanted them to die.

Siege watched on as the brothers slowly began to work together; he was getting an uneasy feeling about it. With a clap guards came kneeling before him.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to place ten armed guards at each gate of the arena, each one armed with an electro-shock device." (A Taser)

The guards nodded and walked off to carry out the order. The ceiling boasted an electro-shock field that prevented fighters from flying out. With the gates blocked, there was no way out.

Back in the arena the saiyans weren't faring as well as they imagined. The fighters left were much stronger, they were fast enough to dodge the impressive attack earlier. Goku and Vegeta had about twenty five strong fighters each, and twenty five weaker ones. The problem was figuring out which was which.

"This is absurd!" Vegeta grunted as he punched a fighter in the face, figuring out he was part of the weaker bunch. Another came and preformed a kick into Vegeta's side, proving that he was a part of the stronger bunch. The saiyans had no way to tell who was who, for some reason they couldn't feel the energy of their foes.

"Why can't I feel their power levels?" Goku questioned in frustration. He too was having a tough time. The ground they had just gained seemed to be fading away; it was slipping through their fingers.

Any hope of escaping seemed to become more and more elusive.

 ** _Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, and Dende have seemed to find a way off planet Namek while on the other hand Goku and Vegeta's hope of escape is becoming dimmer by the second. Can Captain Ginyu be trusted, or is there an evil scheme involved? And can the saiyan brothers hold on long enough to beat the odds that are stacked against them? Find out in the next chapter of Kakarot: The Second Prince!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Its the Hidden Things

**_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! If you have questions or comments just drop a review, I'd really appreciate it!_**

Gohan looked to Krillin and nodded. He believed Ginyu. His bald friend had doubts, but Gohan was pretty sure they could trust him. Dende and Bulma sided with Krillin, Ginyu was better off dead than alive; but Gohan wasn't like that. The small saiyan boy couldn't just end a person's life without cause, no matter how awful they were. Sure Ginyu had done some bad things, but still. As he looked at his friends the half-saiyan kept thinking about how his father had spared Vegeta's life. Because of that they were here now, alive. Mercy was the right thing to do then, why not now? Gohan struggled within himself to make the right decision. What would his father do?

"Ok Ginyu…"

Gohan turned to his friends and began to hover in the air, signaling they should go.

"Gohan, are you sure…"

The boy didn't respond. His saiyan instincts were telling him to kill the murderous man that stood before him, but his heart was soft.

Krillin put his arm around Bulma's shoulder and they lifted to the sky too. Dende paused for a moment before following after. The band of friends turned their backs on the purple killer and began to make their way to the ship.

"You know Gohan. I'm impressed you lasted as long as you did."

The worn out fighter smiled at Krillin's compliment, he was surprised as well.

"Yeah Gohan, your dad would be real proud!" Bulma chimed in.

The saiyan boy became bashful, feeling embarrassed with the spot light on him. It didn't last long though.

There was a loud bang followed by a cloud of smoke. Bulma let out a scream as she was dropped to the ground, both surprising and alerting Gohan. Instinctively he looked over to find Krillin falling to the ground as well; he was the blasts target.

"Krillin!" the boy shouted.

He turned to find Ginyu, but he disappeared. He could have escaped, but instead he wrapped his arms around Krillin's neck and began to laugh.

"You are a fool! The mighty Ginyu surrenders to no one! Id would rather die with my honor than live with failure!"

His grip tightened around Krillin's throat, keeping him within inches if death.

"Let him go!" Gohan shouted through clenched teeth, his fists tightening as well.

"You know kid, one day you would have made a great Ginyu force member! It's too bad you picked the wrong side. It was fun, but play time is over…"

A loud crack was heard. The captain smiled as he dropped Krillin's body. He had snapped his neck. Gohan's mouth hung agape as tears swelled in his eyes. The body landed next to Bulma who let out another scream.

"Y-you…" Gohan couldn't finish the sentence, his tears now streaming down each cheek. He couldn't avert his eyes from his dead friend, everyone's friend. Bulma was in complete shock too, it all happened so fast but yet in slow motion. Gohan hovered back down to the ground and fell to his knees in grief. In that moment Dende rushed over and began to try to heal his dead companion, but it was all in vain.

"K-Krillin. I'm sorry." The little namekian spoke as he too started crying.

Ginyu was grinning as he watched the pain unfold. He had won.

"Y-you monster!" Gohan cried. His fists began to clench and his rage was building up. He looked Ginyu in the eye with fierce hatred. He was ready to kill him.

Before the vengeful saiyan could carry out his anger another bang was heard, followed by a cloud of smoke. Gohan completely stopped in his tracks. What had just happened?

He looked over and found the body of Dende slump over on the ground. Ginyu had taken another life, with a laugh no less.

"Oops, looks like you let two of your friends die. What a shame."

That was it. That was the breaking point. Gohan had let his friends down, he made a judgment call against his battle instincts and it costed his friends their lives. Krillin had been with him through impossible situation, never once abandoning or leaving him. And how did he repay him? He got him killed. And Dende, he saved him from Freiza's wrath and painful death only to get him killed. This is what ran through the now furious saiyan's mind.

 _I let them down! I should have killed him, but I didn't. It's my entire fault… No. He killed them… HE killed them!_

Gohan's head shot up and he looked to Ginyu with full blown murder. His pupils began to fade away as his power grew alongside his anger. His voice deepened dramatically as he addressed the curious captain.

"You killed my friends… I spared your life, and you killed them… No more. NO MORE MERCY!"

The boy's hair flickered yellow as his head twitched and shot to the sky. His fists were now bleeding from clenching them so hard, his anger immeasurable. He grunted as he tried to hold all his power and emotions in, but every time his hair would flash gold some of it slipped out.

"I will kill you… I will make you suffer!"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. With an ear bursting scream he let out all of his power, all of his anger, all of his grief, and all of his restrictions. The sky darkened and lightning struck the ground around them. The storm brewing around the boy was nothing compared to the storm raging inside of him. He had become a super saiyan.

Ginyu was surprised and excited to see the transformation. The boy now stood before him with tall erect golden hair and piercing emerald eyes. He had not calmed down; he had simply gained control of his emotions.

"Well well! What do we have here? This is an interesting turn of events!"

The captain was delighted at the new challenge, but Gohan was ready to end it all. With a calm but commanding voice he spoke:

"Ginyu. I will not let you live. You have taken too many lives including the lives of my friends. It's time to pay for your sins. It's time for retribution."

Ginyu's excitement flew out the door as complete fear moved in. Before he could say anything the newfound super saiyan turned his body and extended his arm. A ball of energy charged instantly in his palm, and the once soft hearted boy let it all go without ever giving it a thought.

"Wait! Wait just a second! Wait!" Ginyu pleaded as the ball of energy soared towards him. It slammed into him and engulfed him in a massive explosion. Screams were heard from within as the proud captain was disintegrated without a trace.

 ** _((()))_**

"You scum!" Vegeta yelled as he killed yet another pest that seemed to be coming back. Goku was doing just as well against the onslaught, but they were running out of stamina.

"Vegeta we can't keep this up!"

There was no time for a reply. With every kill energy was lost and stamina was used. They were pushing their bodies to the limit. Siege was overlooking with pride as he watched his masterpiece unfold. The princes would die and a champion crowned all while entertaining the public and rubbing elbows with even more higher ups. He was killing multiple birds with a single stone.

A blow landed to Goku's face as he was knocked to the ground. Several enemies came running up and kicking him in the sides. Several feet went at it as the saiyan tried to get up, but it was no use. Vegeta looked over and saw him on the ground being kicked to death.

 _Kakarot…_

That was all it took to distract the prince long enough to lose concentration. He turned back to his fight to see several ki blasts inches from him. They all collided with a boom as Vegeta went slamming into the wall. Before he could pick himself up several fighters grabbed hold of him and lifted him to his knees. Two held in in place as another began delivering blows to his stomach. The proud prince winced and coughed up blood for every grueling hit.

It was over…

Or was it?

Goku and Vegeta were inches from death when the ground started shaking. Their assailers paused for a moment in confusion, but resumed their torture. The crowd was uneasy about it too, but it didn't stop the, from cheering on. Another ground shaking rumble ripped through the ground, this time followed by a large boom. The crowd all stood up and looked in the direction it came from.

The gates to the entrance to the arena (Where you bought your tickets and food) were down in flames. A hoard of people came running through with guns and helmets. Their cries grew louder as they quickly approached the arena that Goku and Vegeta were fighting in.

"What's going on? This can't be happening! Not now!" Siege cried as he stood up to witness the oncoming attack. Several of the men split from the group and ran up to the arena walls and placed charges. The attackers took cover behind anything they could find, finally detonating the bomb. I was a massive explosion.

The blast took out a huge part of the grand stands, killing many in the process. The fighters that were killing the saiyans all spread out and ran along with the crowd. Screams and shout were heard as many people feared for their lives. The rest of the rebels piled into the arena, shooting everyone that moved. Citizens and fighters alike were slaughtered at the hands of these intruders. Siege was undoubtedly protected and moved to a secure spot, but he could care less about his people. As long as he was alive he was good.

Time passed as the smoke cleared and the screams came to a stop. Goku and Vegeta witnessed the majority of the event, but passed out before they all finished.

"Looks like that's all of them" a man said through his radio. A crackly reply followed as he looked around for survivors.

"The arena is clear. Looks like these guys took quite a beating."

The rebel walked over to Goku and Vegeta. Their picture had been on the promo posters all around the city.

"Looks like they took quite the beating, I guess even princes have their limits."

The armed man turned and walked out of the arena through the hole in the grand stands, making his way back to the rest of his team. Goku and Vegeta were now lying unconscious in a mass pile of bodies as the attackers finished clearing the rest of the area, and in time, moving out and heading back to where ever they came from.

 ** _((()))_**

It was a while before the saiyan regained conscience, Goku was the first. His eyes flickered open and closed as his vision came back into focus. He slowly lifted himself to a sitting position as he observed the scene.

"These people… Why would anyone just murder them all?" He began to feel sad and angry at the sight. He didn't know them and didn't appreciate being made to fight, but they were just on watchers. They didn't deserve to die.

Vegeta woke up too and stood. He looked around at the mess and then spotted Goku.

"Kakarot..." He made his way over to him.

"H-hey Vegeta… guess we made it, huh?"

Vegeta let out a smirk and looked around.

"Their loss our gain, they deserved it."

"It wasn't their fault Vegeta, they were innocent."

Vegeta spit on the ground next to Goku and turned his back.

"Whatever. Where did Siege go?"

Goku stood up too and looked for the Tuffle. He was gone.

"He must have fled, there is no way he's still here. I'm going to find him and make him suffer!" Vegeta's hand clenched hard at the thought of him being a puppet. Sure he had regained control, but he still had to fight with his brother. He didn't need help. He didn't want it.

The prince began to head for the hole in the wall. He had to find the scumbag and make him suffer for everything that had happened. Alone.

"Wait Vegeta I'm coming."

Goku jogged up to his brother and stood next to him as they looked out at the vast land. The planet was much smaller than Earth and it only consisted of desert.

"This place is a massive wasteland" Vegeta commented. He turned to Goku and smirked.

"I'm going alone. I don't need your help. I will kill that Tuffle with my own hands, I need no one."

He turned to leave but found Goku's hand upon his shoulder.

"Vegeta, I understand where you're coming from, but think about it for a moment."

Vegeta shook the hand off his shoulder and grunted.

"How could you possibly understand? I was humiliated by you, then Freiza, and then Siege! I need to redeem myself, and then I need to go after Freiza!"

Vegeta began to hover in the air as he searched for the Tuffle's energy. It was nowhere to be found. In fact, no energy was felt at all.

"Kakarot, do you think it's weird that this planet was never on the ships radar?"

Goku thought for a second before answering.

"Yeah I guess so"

"And isn't it weird that we can't sense anyone's energy, even the ones we were fighting?"

He had to admit, Vegeta was right. It all seemed weird. He couldn't sense Siege's energy or any of the fighter's energy. Feeling around he couldn't sense any energy at all.

"I'm coming with you Vegeta."

The prince grunted an ok and took to the air as Goku followed. The brothers now flew across the sky, looking for any sign of life outside of the arena.

 _I don't get it. Kakarot and I crash land on a planet that doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned, only to fight each other because of a Tuffle that should be dead. No one has energy and we can't find the hoard of people that just massacred the idiots watching our fight…_

The saiyans flew around for what seemed like hours. It was nothing but a desert wasteland, no life was seen or felt anywhere. They were beaten and exhausted. A little oasis was seen in the distance as they headed for it. It was time for a rest.

"Vegeta, where do you think Freiza went to?"

Vegeta's head popped up out the spring as he rinsed his face and tried to clear his head.

"If I knew do you think we would be stuck on the pathetic excuse for a planet?"

He shoved his head back underwater, drinking as he was rinsing.

"Where do you think all those soldiers went?"

Again Vegeta's head came out from the oasis as he answered.

"If I knew Kakarot don't you think we would be tracking them down?"

He shook the water from his hair and sat with his back against a rock. The oasis consisted of a pool of cold fresh water and five palm trees spread-out. There were several boulders and rocks that dotted it form the air, but other than that there was nothing extravagant to look at.

Goku stripped out of his clothes and hopped into the pool. Vegeta shook his head at the playful nature of his counterpart. It was crazy that they were related. The earth-raised-saiyan splashed around and drank his fill as he rested his weariness.

"I was thinking. I remember something being said while I was at one of Freiza' stations recovering from Earth."

Goku paused from playing and waded over to listen.

"Those idiots think that the healing chamber is sound proof, but it's not. How would they know, they never use it, they never fought a day in their life! Anyway, I remember one of them talking about a ghost planet."

Goku looked confused at the idea. He couldn't tell whether it was true or not.

"You mean there are such things as ghost planets?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them before throughout my travels in space, but this time the medics at the station referred to them as _Freiza's_ ghost planets."

"So, you think Freiza has something to do with it?"

Vegeta looked back in the direction they came. He was wondering how real all this was.

"I think there is only one way to find out…"

 ** _Vegeta and Goku finally escaped from their bondage only to find an empty planet. With their freedom gained and their bodies recovering they began wondering what was really going on. In the meantime Gohan became a young Super Saiyan at the sight of the death of his friends. After killing Captain Ginyu Gohan seeks to fulfill his friend's vengeance by hunting down the tyrant Freiza. Will Goku and Vegeta find a way off this stance planet, or does it hold darker secrets? And will Gohan track down and kill Freiza, or will he try to find Vegeta and his father? Find out in the next chapter of Kakarot: The second Prince!_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Paths We Take

**_Hello! I want to give a big thanks for over 1,000 views so far, I hugely appreciate it! I'm so thankful for all the support, it's really awesome! Here is the next chapter of the story, I sincerely hope you all enjoy._**

Gohan stood with his face to the wind, the breeze gently blowing his new golden hair. He piercing emerald eyes were full of sorrow, pain, confidence, and vengeance. He heard what Vegeta kept talking about, something called a super saiyan. He supposed that's what he was. It didn't really matter, what mattered is he now knew he could take on Freiza; he had the power.

"Bulma we need to go." He said softly yet full of authority. He changed.

"O-ok." She softly replied.

Gohan walked over to her and picked her up before taking to the sky. They flew off in the direction of the Ginyu Force's pods. For Bulma everything happened so fast, she was in sorrow and shock, trying to process the loss of Krillin and Dende. Lost in her own thoughts it wasn't long before they reached the ships.

"Do you know the coordinates for Earth?"

Bulma blinked a few times and thought. Despite her personality flaws he really was a bright woman.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to punch them into the pod's system."

Gohan set her down at one of the ships, it was time to go.

"But Gohan, we still need to find the dragon balls."

The young super saiyan turned and looked to where the Grand Elder's home was. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye only to be blown away by the wind.

"He passed. The dragon balls are useless now."

Bulma dropped her head and gazed at the ground. With the Grand Elder dead and Piccolo in other world there were no more dragon balls. How were they supposed to resurrect their friends now?

"Gohan do you want me to set the coordinates for your ship?"

The saiyan gently shook his head. He had no intentions on going home. His only thought was aimed at the one responsible for the destruction of their mission and the death of his friends: Freiza.

"I can't just leave you! Your mom would kill me! There's nothing out there for you, come home!"

Gohan turned and looked her in the eyes. The piercing green revealed more than words could ever say. She was sad, but she knew she couldn't convince him otherwise. Somehow the soft gentle Gohan she once knew had vanished. He was still gentle, but in total control of his immense power. He was straight and direct in his answers, there was no more child left in the boy. He grew up.

"Promise me you'll find your Dad and return home safe. Ok?" She said with a gentle smile, landing a soft punch on the saiyans shoulder. Gohan smiled and nodded.

Bulma wiped away tears with the underside of her sleeve before entering the Ginyu Force pod. She looked at the controls and entered the respective coordinates for Earth. The machine beeped and confirmed the destination and arrival time.

"Be careful Gohan." She gave one last smile as the door slowly closed. Gohan gave a smile back.

"Always." He softly said right before the door sealed shut.

Bulma put her hand on the round glass and took one last look at her lifelong friend's son. He really was much like his father. The ship beeped and took off, breaking through the atmosphere and entering space with a twinkle. Gohan was now alone.

He slowly walked up to another Ginyu ship and halfway sat down. He tapped a few buttons that revealed where the ship had come from. If he was to track down Frieza, he had to backtrack to where the Ginyu Force came from, and then maybe he could find where the tyrant was heading. Once revealed the super saiyan stepped out and observed the battle-worn Namek one last time. A lot has happened in the days being here.

 _Farewell Namek. I'm truly sorry for everything that happened. You're once proud people are all gone, leaving mere scars in their place. The Namekian race is no more. I will find Freiza, and I will make him pay._

The determined boy got back in the ship and strapped down. The door sealed shut and the computer beeped. A second later the pod took off and broke into outer space, heading back to where it came from.

Namek was now an empty wasteland that held nothing more than memories and scars of her troubled past…

 ** _((()))_**

Goku and Vegeta left the oasis after much needed rest and planning. They decided to head back to the arena and find out if Vegeta is right, is this truly one of Freiza's ghost planets?

Sadly the planet was no more than a dry badland that supported no life. As they flew they noticed the lack of cities and establishment of life. Eventually they returned to the horrid arena where they were forced to fight; or where they _thought_ they had to fight.

The saiyan brothers touched down at the massive hold in the grand stands. It didn't look so fresh. They entered the battleground to find it completely empty. No bodies.

"This is really weird…" Goku sighed as he stared at his impression in the arena wall.

Vegeta walked around and scoped out the place trying to find a speck of answers.

"Kakarot, does it seem odd to you that we haven't come across our ship yet?"

Goku thought for a moment. It was weird. For as small as the planet was no sign of the capsule corp. ship was apparent.

"Yeah now that you mention it."

Vegeta kept walking the perimeter and thinking. Nothing added up. If they were all mirages then why did they take such a beating? Why did they struggle to fight? Why was it so real? And if it's all fake, then why Siege? Why a Tuffle? How did he know them? How did he know they were brothers?

He eventually made his way back to Goku, the two of them now standing, unsure of what to do next.

"I don't understand…"

It took them a moment to realize but a figure was standing in the distance at the top of the grand stands. It was Siege.

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted as he took off to catch him. But as soon as he got there the Tuffle vanished in thin air.

"Vegeta what is it?" Goku asked in concern.

"Siege! He was standing right there!" Vegeta pointed at the empty spot where the Tuffle once stood.

"Vegeta… No one is here."

The saiyan prince grunted with frustration as he began to pace. He looked up to find Siege again, this time he was on the horizon outside of the arena. Vegeta grunted and smirked as he flew off as fast as he could. Goku was caught off guard but managed to keep up. They flew for a bit before landing at another empty spot.

"Siege! Come out you coward!" Vegeta shouted. He clenched his fists and unconsciously started charging ki in them.

"Vegeta calm down!" Goku shouted before the prince got carried away. The energy in his hands had grown to a large amount, large enough to destroy a planet this small. The prince took a few deep breaths and lets his ki go and regained him composure.

"He was there Kakarot! I saw him!"

"I believe you Vegeta! But blowing the planet up won't solve anything!"

Vegeta grunted and folded his arms. "Yeah…"

Goku sat down crisscross and put his chin in his hands to think. Vegeta looked down at him and grinned.

"You look like an idiot Kakrot." He teased. Goku looked up with a smile. He rubbed the back of his unruly hair and grinned larger.

"Sorry, it's just a habit when I think."

Vegeta chuckled and sat down too. "I didn't take you for the thinking type."

Goku chuckled again. "I may not be the brightest bulb in the shed but I think if we put out head together we can figure this out."

Vegeta began laughing in his hands before calming down and addressing his brother.

"Kakarot, it's the sharpest tool in the shed."

"What?"

"You said brightest bulb in the shed. The term is sharpest tool in the shed, you combined them."

Goku looked seriously confused. Vegeta looked at his blank face and sighed, realizing it was beyond Goku's comprehension.

"Never mind. Forget it."

The orange clad warrior shrugged and put his head back in his hands to think. Something was missing. But what?

It wasn't long before Vegeta noticed the figure on the horizon again, but before he took off he nudged his brother.

"Kakarot do you see that?"

Goku squinted in the direction Vegeta pointed. He could barely see the figure but it was defiantly there.

"Yeah I see him. Should we go after him?"

Vegeta glanced to him then back to the figure. It was there the only thing they could do.

"Either that or we can sit here and starve to death."

"Starve to death!" Goku cried, standing up instantly. "I'm not going to starve to death! I'm already hungry as it is!" The earth raised saiyan began to chase after the figure in distress of a lack of food. The crafty prince smiled as he chased after him. The two brothers decided to keep chasing the person until it led somewhere. It had to. It was their only hope.

 ** _((()))_**

Gohan looked out the window as the stars whizzed by. It was a small cramped space, but yet somehow it was comfortable. His head began to nod and droop as his eyes became heavy. He hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks. He wasn't sure how long they were all on Namek, but one thing was for sure. He was tired. Before he succumbed to sleep he noticed a planet passing by. The young saiyan looked to the ships radar and saw Namek, but this one wasn't there. He glanced out again in confusion.

 _That's weird…_

For some reason the planet wasn't showing up on the radar. As Gohan grew closer the ship began to shake and rock. Luckily there was nowhere to go, and no walls to be thrown into. The planet was trying to pull the pod in, but it was much weaker than what Goku and Vegeta experienced. If only Gohan knew that his father and Vegeta were right below him. But he didn't.

After a small struggle the saiyan pod flew out of range of the mysterious planet. The capsule corp. design was good, but not as perfected as the saiyan pod's technology. It was designed to resist planet's pull of gravity so that the saiyans didn't land on unwanted planets.

But that's not what came to Gohan's mind. For some reason logic didn't play a role. It sounded crazy, but his first thought was that the planet _chose_ to let him go…

 ** _((()))_**

The brothers huffed and bent over on their knees. They had been chasing what seemed like Siege for hours. He was leading them somewhere, but where?

"Vegeta…" Goku gasped in-between breaths. "I don't think this is going to lead anywhere."

The saiyan prince nodded and stood up straight with a deep breath, placing his hands on his hips.

"I agree, all we're chasing is a mirage."

They looked around and saw nothing but desert wasteland. No ship. It had to be around here somewhere, it was a small enough planet.

"I think we should head back to the arena."

"Why?" Vegeta questioned back, feeling frustrated.

"I mean maybe there is something we're missing."

Vegeta shook his head in annoyance.

"Kakarot we're not idiots, _I'm_ not an idiot. We didn't miss anything, were going forward!"

The prince was growing very tired of the cat and mouse game with a mere shadow. His temper was growing shorter.

Vegeta took off in the air again but stopped. This time he had flown a bit higher giving him a small overview of the surroundings.

"Kakarot come here."

"Wait, why?"

"Just do it you idiot!"

Goku ascended as well, floating next to his cranky brother.

"Ok, but you don't have to name call."

Goku looked around and saw what Vegeta saw. They both had risen high enough to see for miles. The planet was much smaller than they thought. In fact it was only a little bigger than King Kai's planet. What shocked them the most is that there was no arena, no oasis, and no ship.

"What the heck is going on!?" Vegeta cried out. "Is everything a freaking mirage!"

As they looked down one thing was apparent: Siege

"You piece of trash, you scum!" Vegeta mumbled as he shot back down towards the Tuffle. This time he didn't move but rather smiled at the fact that Vegeta finally caught up.

"What took you so long Vegeta?" he mocked.

The prince spit on the ground next to him and looked the Tuffle in the eyes.

"Why are you running?" He shot back.

"Oh Vegeta you wouldn't understand would you? Neither would you Goku." He added, looking at the newly arrived saiyan.

"You see it's all a part of a plan. You saiyans are all about straight forward brute force. You never think! There is never a plan beyond the next dead body."

Siege began to laugh wickedly as he paced with his hands behind his back.

"If only you knew! If only you two idiots knew the end game, the final plot of the story!"

He stopped pacing to look at them. "But you won't. It takes a true genius to come up with something like this."

Goku and Vegeta stood in confusion, glancing at each other from time to time.

"Well, it it's both a blessing and a curse to possess the mind that I have. But alas! The show must go"

"Wait." Vegeta interrupted. "Isn't this one of Freiza's ghost planets?"

The Tuffle snickered at the prince's ignorance. His lack of knowledge was truly amusing.

"Oh Vegeta, you truly crack me up. It is labeled Freiza's ghost planet because that is who people associate it with. People think of something like this and decided Freiza has to be the cause, therefore, it has become known by that name. That is not the case though! You see I sit at the right hand of Lord Freiza himself! He rescued me long ago when you filthy saiyans took over our planet. We made a deal. If I were to provide the technology and weaponry then I could live. But it soon grew to greater things! Freiza soon saw my potential and let me sit at his right hand!"

Siege relished the moment to finally tell his story, to boast about his greatness.

"You saiyans were disposable trash to Lord Freiza, but _I_ became his valued."

The snickered some more and carried on.

"We came up with a plan to make what was known as a ghost planet. A planet we took over, then I designed the equipment to hide it from any radar, and the equipment to pull people in when I so desired. In fact…"

He paused for a moment to look at Goku.

"I could have pulled your son in a few hours ago."

Goku's eyes sharpened and he tensed up.

"You hurt my son?" He said angrily

"Almost Goku… almost."

The orange clad warrior was about to pull a punch when the Tuffle raised a hand in defiance. He had a look of great anticipation.

"Ah Ah Ah, not so fast Goku." He spoke as if talking to a child.

"You see it really was beyond our hopes to capture _both_ saiyan princes in one. When Freiza saw you on Namek, both of you, he knew out ghost planet idea would finally work. It would finally provide the ultimate satisfaction!"

Vegeta kicked the ground and looked down.

"So that's why Freiza just left…" He mumbled.

"Right you are Vegeta!" Siege answered proudly as if he was revealing life changing answers.

"But all this must take the next step, the next step in our plan. You must fulfill your rightful punishment for rebelling against Lord Freiza, and of course, myself."

The Tuffle hovered in the air with a grin and vanished. The brothers were left standing with no way out. Siege appeared in the sky above with a massively charged ki blast. With a loud laugh he released it down at Goku and Vegeta. They each charged up a Kamehameha and a Galick Gun then released them into the ball of energy. The two beams collided with the big ki ball but to no avail. It just kept on moving towards the planet as the saiyans struggled to push it back. Eventually they jumped out of the way as it slammed into the ground, cracking it and pushing ever deeper to the center.

"Vegeta it's going to explode!" Goku shouted over the roaring destruction of the small planet.

"I know Kakarot! But I'm not letting that scumbag get away with this!" The prince vanished and reappeared behind Siege, wrapping his arms as tight as he could around the crafty Tuffle.

"W-what are you doing Vegeta!" He cried.

"I'm not going to hell alone!" Was Vegeta's answer as the planet reached its climax. He tried to struggle free but Vegeta had no intentions on letting him go. Siege screamed as he and the saiyan brothers were engulfed in the fiery explosion of the planet.

The once ghost planet was now no more than space dust…

 ** _Saiyan brothers Goku and Vegeta have seemingly met there end. Will they have to adapt to life in otherworld, or life in hell? Or is there a chance they might survive? And as Gohan makes his way to find Freiza will the boy ever reunite with his father?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter of Kakarot: The Second Prince!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Road to Recovery

**_Hello! Sorry for the late update, I decided to try my hand at a oneshot. So if you're interested in reading it check it out, it's called The Lawless Jacks._** **** ** _Anyway I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Enjoy!_**

 _"_ _Vegeta…" A voice spoke. Vegeta woke up to find himself in a blank white room, his battle suit folded next to him._

 _"_ _This place again?" He said._

 _The two mirrors from last time were there again, and he was dressed in white robes too. This time a figure stood between the mirror of destiny and the mirror of legacy._ _As the prince approached him he noticed that the man possessed similar qualities as himself, but yet also looked a bit like Goku._

 _"_ _Who are you?" he asked._

 _The vaguely familiar man smirked, when he talked it sounded like two people._

 _"_ _You will find out soon enough. But the more pressing question at hand is: Who are you?"_

 _As the man spoke his voice sounded like a mix of Goku and Vegeta. The prince believed him to be just a figment of his imagination._

 _"_ _What do you mean who am I? You have been calling my name, and you called me in the last dream. I am Prince Vegeta, prince of all the saiyan."_

 _Again the man in-between the mirrors laughed and folded his arms._

 _"_ _Are you sure? Have you looked in the mirrors?"_

 _Vegeta glanced over and noticed that the mirror of destiny had changed. This time Siege was in it and the mysterious man was standing before him._

 _"_ _I don't understand…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry Vegeta, I don't expect you too. It's not as straight forward as the last time."_

 _The prince looked over to the mirror of legacy and noticed that it still held a picture of him with golden hair and emerald green eyes._

 _"_ _I don't understand that either." He said as he pointed to the mirror of legacy._

 _"_ _You're only half of your full potential. You are only half of you."_

 _Vegeta chuckled and looked back to him, not completely buying everything._

 _"_ _And who are you?" He asked a bit more forcefully this time._

 _"_ _Me? I am the man between the mirrors."_

 _Before Vegeta could say or ask anything else the room grew whiter and whiter until everything was engulfed and he found himself waking up._

 _ **((()))**_

Vegeta opened his eyes then closed them again. He began gaining consciousness as he slowly remembered the past events.

 _Where… Am… I?_

The prince hardly had any energy to think, let alone speak; but he wasn't near as banged up as he imagined. In fact, he could tell he had healed some. His eyes fluttered open as he slowly looked round. It quickly became clear that he was lying on a bed in a small quaint room with a single window that allowed fresh air to enter. It made no sense.

 _I don't understand…_

Painfully and slowly the battered saiyan sat up and clutched his side. He had no clue how he managed to survive. As he looked up a wooden door became apparent, and the room was not just a room, it was a nice and cozy bedroom. Of course Vegeta didn't think of or appreciate where he was; he just wanted to know how he survived and where he was. Presently the door opened and a pink and wrinkly head with large bulgy eyes peeked in.

"Hello sir. You have awakened." It said as it opened the door the rest of the way.

"Where am I? And where is Kakarot?"

The figure was revealed to be small and weak looking, but funny nonetheless. It walked up to the edge of Vegeta's bed and cocked its head.

"I do not know what a 'Kakarot' is sir, but you were the only one dropped off on our planet."

Vegeta quickly grasped his head as a throbbing pain began. He winced and fell back on the bed.

"Gah!" He yelled as the pain grew more intense. The strange alien quickly ran over to the nightstand and grabbed a pestle and mortar. He quickly and skillfully mashed up some herbs and offered them to a reluctant Vegeta, but after the pain grew worse he finally accepted the remedy.

"When we found you, you were on death's doorstep; it's a miracle you survived."

The prince slowly released his hand from his head as he sat up again. Clearly he survived, but how?

"Where am I?" the prince grunted, startling the pink man a little.

"Well sir, you are on our humble planet of Yardrat. Our strength lies not in our physical strength but our minds and understanding of something called ki."

Vegeta frowned and began to wonder what was going on, and why Goku wasn't here.

"So there was no one else here? A man with ridiculous pointy hair? An orange fighting suit?"

The blank face on the Yardrat clearly told him that none of it rang a bell, so he decided to try another question.

"What do you mean I was dropped off?"

The pink alien smiled at the ability to answer that question.

"Well sir a small round space pod landed on our humble planet. When we got the courage to approach it a small man with golden hair and emerald eyes stepped out carrying you. It would appear he saved your life. You were on the verge of dying, but you finally woke up after a week."

The prince was curiously surprised at what the pink figure described; he instantly recalled the strange dream he had. He figured the 'round pod' to be of saiyan origin, but he had no clue who the 'small person with golden hair and emerald eyes' was.

"I need to get up." The saiyan roughly said as he tried to stand. He managed to get to his feet only to collapse to the bed post, using it as a crutch. The determined prince managed to stand again and walk. He hobbled over to the open window and took a breath of fresh air, his mind wandering to everything that has happened.

"I need to find Freiza." He mumbled. The Yardrat was able to hear him and couldn't help but asking.

"Is this Freiza a friend of yours, or maybe this Kakarot?"

Vegeta couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the pink aliens ignorance. Apparently they never heard of Lord Freiza, the most feared tyrant in the known galaxy. In a way they lived a life that so many of the tyrant's victims would have liked.

"No, he is no friend." The prince gave a sigh. He continued to stare out the window for some time making the Yardrat feel like we was unwanted, so he slipped out of the room to leave the saiyan to his thoughts. It wasn't long before another strange voice was heard.

"Vegeta, Vegeta are you there?" The raspy and unique voice hollard. The prince was caught off guard by the bodiless voice.

"Whose there? Who are you?"

"Vegeta, listen to me, are you ok?" the voice continued.

"Who are you? I'm not answering to anyone!" Vegeta shot back.

It was silent for some time before a more familiar voice called out.

"Hey Vegeta!"

The prince's jaw dropped as he listened.

"K-Kakarot! You're alive!?" Whether it was intentional or not Vegeta's voice showed a hint of relief and joy. He wasn't ready to fully admit it, but he was slowly becoming fond of his newfound brother.

"Well, not exactly." Goku chuckled. "I'm able to talk to you through King Kai."

"King Kai? Who is that?"

"I'm King Kai you idiot!" The blue Kai shouted, clearly flabbergasted at the ignorance to his position.

"Oh, you're the one with the weird voice." Vegeta commented. Before King Kai could get more frustrated Goku intervened and began to talk again.

"Vegeta are you ok?"

"Yeah Kakarot I'm fine, where are you?"

"Well, I'm dead!" He chuckled, sounding a little happier than a dead person should.

"W-what!? You're dead! Then how are you talking to me?"

"I'm helping him you thick skulled moron!" King Kai shot.

"How dare you call me a moron! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah! I'm talking to a clueless idiot!"

Goku grasped his hand over King Kai's mouth as he began to speak again, letting go after his mentor calmed down.

"Sorry about that Vegeta, where are you at now?"

The prince took a deep breath and folded his arms.

"I'm on a planet called Yardrat; the inhabitants here are weak and useless."

A long silence hung around for a while before anyone spoke again.

"Vegeta… You know I can't help you anymore…"

The prince sighed and turned away from the window, his mind thinking.

"I know Kakarot."

The wooden door opened again, cutting the conversation short.

"Pardon the interruption sir, but whom are you speaking too?"

"Kakarot, didn't you hear him?"

The Yardrat's face went blank.

"What voice sir?"

The prince ran his hand through his hair as he turned back to the window.

"Forget about it."

The pink alien nodded and went to leave, but before the door closed he was stopped by Vegeta.

"Do you have any ships here?"

The Yardrat opened the door again and looked in.

"You mean space ships? No sir I'm afraid we don't. We don't use ships to travel."

The prince turned back around and looked him in the eyes, making the timid alien feel bashful.

"The how _do_ you get around then?"

The Yardrat gulped and pulled at his collar before answering.

"W-well sir, we use instant transmission."

 ** _((()))_**

Goku let go of King Kai's shoulders and sat on the ground. He looked around at the small quaint planet and figured this would be where he spent the rest of eternity.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck with you King Kai!"

The martial artist teacher sighed and walked over the only tree on his planet, sitting under its shade.

"Yeah, lucky me." He teased.

Bubbles came over and sat next to Goku, gazing at the saiyans newly acquired halo.

"Oooh, ooh, aaah, aah!" the monkey exclaimed, trying to reach the floating circle.

"Stop it Bubbles!" Goku laughed as he blocked the monkey attempt at climbing his head. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad.

"I know what you did Goku." King Kai commented after a while. The saiyan looked over and rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to cover up, but King Kai knew better.

"Goku, you didn't have to die you know."

The saiyan sighed and knew his act had been unearthed.

"Yeah, but if I didn't move in and take the brunt of the blast both of us would have died. At least this way Vegeta has a chance to defeat Freiza. A chance to redeem himself."

King Kai shook his head, not out of disgust, but out of the undeniable admiration a person ends up having for the golden-hearted saiyan. It was truly remarkable how someone from that violent of a race ends up more forgiving than anyone he had ever met.

"Yeah, well it was a gutsy move Goku."

The saiyan agreed, but he had to take the risk, especially after finding out that Vegeta was his brother.

"So what now King Kai? Where do I go from here?"

"Well Goku, seeing's how Piccolo is dead, and Namek's grand elder is dead, it looks like both sets of dragon balls are useless. You have the rest of eternity to figure that out."

Goku's stomach gave a loud ruble, startling Bubbles and King Kai, even waking up Gregory who was napping inside.

"Do you have any food King Kai? I'm starving!"

The master that taught Goku sighed and stood up to go make a meal. He was in big trouble if he had to feed a bottomless pit for the rest of his life.

 ** _((()))_**

"That was great! Thank you!" Goku compliment after stuffing his face and pilling countless dirty bowls and plates.

"Don't mention it Goku. I suppose next time you could help with the dishes…"

The happy go lucky saiyan laughed and belched another time. He was strong, but useless in the kitchen.

"So King Kai, do you know anything about the planet Yardrat?"

King Kai looked up as he recalled his thoughts, he knew he hear the name before, but it soon rung a bell.

"Yardrat… Yes I think I'm familiar with it. Vegeta was half right; they are weak but not useless. Their strength lies in their mental capacities. They are one of the smartest races, second only to the Tuffles. If the saiyans hadn't wiped them out that is. So I guess that makes Yardrat's the smartest race in the universe.

Goku put his hands behind his head and pushed back on his chair, balancing on the back two legs.

"Yeah I heard that name before. That's what Siege said he was."

All of a sudden the plate King Kai was drying came crashing to the ground, startling Goku. The blue Kai froze in fear at that name. Goku was completely in the dark.

"Why? Is he strong or something?"

"You mean you met Siege!?" King Kai yelled, making Goku wince.

"Yeah, why? Is that a bad thing?"

"A bad thing!? Do you even know who he is!?"

"Well yeah, he said he was a Tuffle that escaped from the saiyans, and then was saved by Freiza."

King Kai gave a nervous, irritated laugh as he pulled a chair out and sat across from Goku.

"That's what he told you? He's craftier than he looks Goku; you shouldn't trust what he says."

"Then who is he King Kai?"

Goku was intrigued now, his saiyan blood pumping at the thought of a good challenge despite him being dead.

"Siege did indeed escape, but not in the way you think. Siege was the one that gave King Vegeta the idea to wipe out the Tuffle race; he was the one that helped him plan the attack on a full moon. Siege betrayed his own people to show his young apprentice how to be ruthless, how to be a ruling tyrant and how to keep people in check with fear. His cunning and wit is surpassed by none and his technological capacities are legendary."

Goku was surprised to hear the true story behind his captor, and even more curious about whom he mentored.

"So, who was his apprentice?"

King Kai gulped and looked Goku dead in the eyes before answering, adding more weight to the pressing matter.

"His apprentice is Freiza."

 ** _Vegeta has awoken on Yardrat banged up but alive, while Goku sacrificed himself in the blast to spare his brother. Now on King Kai's planet Goku found out the true story behind Siege and Freiza, realizing that the universe will never be safe with the two of them around._** **** ** _Will Vegeta be able to defeat them all alone? Or is there another way?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter of Kakarot: The Second Prince!_**


	9. Chapter 9: The realm of possibilities

**_I proudly present to you the next chapter, enjoy!_**

 **** ** _((()))_**

 ** _One week after…_**

By now Vegeta had made a full recovery thanks to the Yardrat's advanced healing techniques and herbal knowledge; gaining a great power boost in the process. In fact he felt better than usual; somehow the near-death experience changed his perspective on things, especially his brother. His body was sharper than ever before and his mind unshakably focused. During the last week the prince had been trying to master instant transmission, it was hard but he was focused. Today he finally managed it.

 _And… there._

Vegeta vanished into thin air, quickly finding the targeted energy. He reappeared at the new destination with a smirk. On Earth he picked up the ability to roughly sense energy levels and that's a big reason as to how he learned it in only a week. With this newfound ability the saiyan would never need a ship again.

"Congratulations Prince Vegeta!" The Yardrat exclaimed. He had been teaching Vegeta the technique since day one since only a select few knew the secrets behind it.

"It wasn't that bad." Vegeta commented. "So I can travel anywhere now, right?"

His teacher nodded and smiled. "Yes, as long as you can sense an energy level, there is no limit to the instant transmission's range of use."

The prince smiled and looked at his teacher with a smile and held his hand out. The Yardrat took it in his grasp as they said their goodbyes. His visit on Yardrat was short but very knowledgeable.

"So where will you go now?"

Vegeta sighed and looked at the sky. He had been asking himself the same question. Part of him wanted to track down Freiza and part of him wanted to try to travel to otherworld, if he could. He figured that if he had survived the blast than Siege must have too. Whoever this guy was he wasn't much of a concern for the prince. If only he knew exactly who Siege was.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of."

The Yardrat nodded and smiled, waving as he walked away and headed back to his routine of life.

 _I've grown much stronger than before, but I'm not sure if it's good enough to kill Freiza. As much as it hurts I still need Kakarot's help._ _Let me see if I can even find his energy… I hope it's not too far away._

 _((()))_

"Goku you've been here over a week and you haven't done a thing to make yourself useful. All you do is train, and even that is nothing but shooting your Kameha wave around my planet only to block it."

Goku walked over to King Kai and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what to do. I can't read minds. Training is all I ever think about."

The Kai sighed as he sat down at the little table in his yard. If only the saiyan had a bit of common courtesy.

"Goku I don't know how your wife puts up with you."

The saiyan chuckled as he sat down across from his teacher, Bubbles jumping up next to him.

"Well King Kai, I'm never really home."

"Of course you're not Goku. I would be surprised if anyone was home in that head of yours."

Realizing the joke he just told, the blue Kai cover his mouth and snickered at his own effortless but corny comedy. Goku just sat and rubbed the back of his wild hair, obviously not getting it.

"You know Goku you need to train on you joke telling skills. They're pretty dull."

"I can tell a joke!" Goku quickly replied, defending himself.

"Really? Well then lets here it Mr. Joe King." Again King Kai snickered at his own pun.

A mighty warrior he might be, but jokes were not up his alley. He had to think on this one.

"Ok… how about? Hmm."

Goku's imagination began turning, trying to find out what would make the corny opponent laugh.

"I'm waiting." King Kai pressured.

"I know I know give me a minute!"

"Tick tock tick tock."

"Ok. How about this: What do you call a cow in an earth quake?"

"Milk shake…" King Kai replied lacking any enjoyment or enthusiasm.

"How did you know!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku, that makes my corny jokes look like steak."

Again the signature snicker seeped through Goku's superior.

"Geese King Kai no need to be so harsh…"

Before the conversation could continue on a familiar voice interrupted.

"If that's the best you have Goku then I'm sad to say that the Kai is right."

Goku smiled and turned around to see the green skinned pointy eared figure dressed in his battle gear adorned with a cape.

"Piccolo!"

Goku got up and walked over to converse.

"Guess I'm chopped liver now…" King Kai muttered.

"Yeah it's me. Have you been slacking off this whole time?"

"No, I've been training hard." Goku reassured.

"Good. Snake way is a beast."

Goku chuckled in agreement, remembering the journey he had to take long ago.

"So, how did you know I was here?"

Piccolo laughed and folded his arms, adjusting his stance for a long conversation.

"Well. I've actually been here since Nappa killed me, but I made my way to a place called Grand Kai's planet. There I've been training and it's there that I heard of an arrival of a strong warrior clad in orange with ridiculous hair. I figured it was you."

"Yeah that was me!" Goku confirmed with a chuckle.

"Thought so. As soon as I heard I made my way here, figured you would too. So did Vegeta end up in Hell?"

Goku frowned and shook his head. He had a lot to tell.

"No. He's alive on a planet called Yardrat. Freiza got away and as far as I can tell Gohan and Bulma are still alive."

At this point King Kai, having kept tabs on everything so far, decided to stand up and inject himself in the conversation to add info and prevent misunderstandings.

"Actually Bulma is on her way home and Gohan is doing much better than I imagined."

"How so?" Piccolo inquired.

"Well it seems that the boy has ascended to a super saiyan."

Goku and Piccolo were in awe, Goku recalled Vegeta mentioning it on Namek.

"Yes. Vegeta did mention it of Namek but it seems that the boy has achieved it first. It's a state that saiyans can transform into where their hair becomes gold and erect and their eyes become emerald green. The best part is that their power skyrockets. In fact, Gohan I equal with Freiza as far as I can tell."

Piccolo and Goku were amazed at the transformation ability, and especially the timid Gohan achieving it.

"T-that's amazing! I've heard horror stories about Freiza on Grand Kai's planet. And to think that little Gohan can take him down."

"Yes, and he's on his way there now" King Kai confirmed.

"My son…" Goku said proudly.

"Quite the achievement indeed, but Freiza isn't who I'm worried about."

They walked over to the table so that King Kai and Goku could sit down, but Piccolo decided to keep standing.

"Siege?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. He is Freiza's teacher."

Piccolo allowed shock to grace his face for a second before collecting his composure.

"So I take it he's much more dangerous?" Piccolo inquired.

"Yes, much more Piccolo… much more."

 ** _((()))_**

The space pod had finally arrived at its previous destination, landing on the massive soft spot that the Freiza station had specifically for landings. The Freiza guards of the station noticed it was a Ginyu force pod, and recognizing that only one returned they gathered around to see who stepped out. To their surprise a small boy with golden hair and emerald eyes stepped out. Every single scouter that bleeped on ended up blowing up of the soldiers faces, startling them greatly. Several fled but many decided to witness this warrior. One thing was for sure. He wasn't a Ginyu force member.

"State your business and why you're in a Ginyu Force designated space pod!" A soldier cried as he pointed his space gun at the mysterious person. Gohan calmly walked up to the trembling soldier and grasped the gun, breaking it in his hand as he squeezed. The act proved his authority as the guard stumbled backwards.

"Where is Freiza?" The super saiyan asked calmly but firmly.

"W-we don't have the a-authority to disclose that kind of I-information." the guard stuttered.

Gohan held his hand out and charged a golden Ki blast in his hand.

"Then you're of no use to me." He said as he obliterated the soldier. Anyone who witnessed the event ran in terror at the sight of the disintegration. Gohan sighed and walked into the station to look for answers. Someone had to know.

He walked through the doors and down the hallway. Anyone who saw him stepped aside to allow passage. Gohan had changed. He continued on not even looking anyone in the eye. He had a mission and he was focused with an unbreakable look in his eyes. Vengeance.

"Where is the information on Freiza's travel destinations?" Gohan demanded as he stopped in the middle of the hallway, not even looking at the soldier he had addressed.

"D-down the hall and to the right."

Gohan continued on without saying anything until he arrived.

 _Vegeta and my father must have been on that planet that exploded… I was right there! And Vegeta was the only one that I found in one piece… My father must have died._ _And the dragon balls… Piccolo is gone and the Grand elder of Namek is dead._ _He can never come back_. _FREIZA!_

Gohan walked into the room and found several computers beeping, each one with a person sitting at it. They all turned around and paused what they were doing.

"Where is Freiza's next destination?" Gohan demanded.

There was a pause of silence before an answer arose.

"L-Lord Freiza's next destination is a plant in the Northern quadrant called Earth…"

The super saiyan's eyes flashed as he turned and trotted back to the pod he arrived in. He had to stop Freiza before he destroyed his home, his family. The hallways felt longer in his desperation to get back to the pod. If he left now he could catch up and stop the tyrant. But as soon as he reached the landing area all hope fled from his heart. The pod he arrived in was up in flames as it burned in front of his eyes. The Freiza station guards had torched it to prevent the saiyan from leaving. Tears rolled down Gohan's eyes as he tried to contain the rage he had, and the newfound power of a super saiyan would only make it stronger. Every soldier in the station rallied around the furious saiyan. There were hundreds.

Gohan screamed as he fired a series of ki blasts, each one hitting and killing its target. The Freiza soldiers scattered and fired their guns, the light beams whizzing and hitting the saiyan. Smoke naturally aspired and covered Gohan as they let off unrelenting light bullets. They eventually came to a stop to let the smoke clear and get rid of the body. But to their surprise he was standing firm, unscathed from the attack. His eyes gleaned with tears as they graced his cheek, reflecting the stars in outer space. The half-saiyan charged forward without a sound and killed two soldiers, one with each elbow. He held the pose for a few seconds before they dropped to the ground. Again the mass of guards all fired their weapons in vain. Gohan this time turned around and walked slowly to the shooters, the projectiles either bouncing off the super saiyan or shattering to pieces.

"W-who is this guy!?" A guard cried out as Gohan approached him. A hand quickly wrapped around his neck and broke it with a single hand clasp. He dropped dead.

The soldiers ran inside and locked down the doors, a red security light flashing and a siren blaring. Gohan simply smirked as he approached the door with a raised hand. One ki blast was all it took to completely destroy intruder preventions. The super saiyan didn't even wait for the debris or smoke to clear before he walked on it. All the guards had piled down the hallway with their guns raised. It was the poor workers only defense against the single manned onslaught.

"No more…" Gohan said as he clenched his fists. He was going to end this.

"S-surrender now or we will have to kill you…" the guard timidly said, lacking any threat.

Gohan held his hands up and crossed them as he charged his attack.

"Masenko HA!" He cried as the yellow blast soared down the hallway and into the pile of soldiers. It exploded with a bang, killing them instantly and destroying that side of the building. Bodies scattered everywhere as they were thrust upwards and sideways from the attack, some of them shot through the newfound hole in the ceiling and began to orbit the station. Gohan took a deep breath and let his hands down. To his surprise the destroyed wall revealed a room he had missed. The pod holding. With a smile the scholar gone super saiyan rushed over all the bodies and through the hall.

 _Pods!_

He opened the door to the first one he saw and tabbed through the present destinations.

"Earth! There we go!" He cried in joy. "And with the looks of it I can catch up to Freiza and stop him…"

Gohan stepped out and walked over to the center of the room. He cupped his hands and formed a ki ball, putting a mass amount of energy into this small orb. He laid it on the ground and walked back over to the pod, the door closing behind him. After a few beeps and noises Gohan strapped in and the pod took off, leaving the space station behind.

 _Now to find and make him pay. He killed my father and now he's threatening my home._ _But no more._ _Freiza is mine!_

Gohan clenched his fist, an explosion was apparent in the background as debris came flying past his pod. The changed boy had one thing in mind. Vengeance.

 ** _((()))_**

"King Kai, do you know where Siege is at right now?" Goku asked, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well… I'm not sure. And even if I was you can't do anything about it. You're dead."

The saiyan snapped his fingers in frustration. He was right, he was dead.

Piccolo stood up with an idea.

"Can I talk to Vegeta?" Piccolo asked

The Kai shrugged a yes as the namekian walked over.

"Good. What do I do?"

"Just place your hands on my back. I'll do the rest."

Piccolo nodded and placed his hands. He focused on Vegeta and began to speak.

"Vegeta can you hear me?" He asked.

No reply.

"Vegeta?"

No reply. Piccolo waited a while before talking again, but no one was answering.

"Is he ignoring me!?" Piccolo said in frustration. He took his hands off the Kai's back and folded his arms.

All of a sudden a figure appeared in the sky above them. It came crashing down to the ground, leaving a small crater. Everyone rushed to see what it was.

"Vegeta!?" Goku cried as the pointy haired prince stood up and brushed himself off.

"This place has much more gravity than Earth did… It feels a lot like planet Vegeta."

The prince climbed out of the crater to meet surprised faces. Apparently his arrival was unexpected.

"Yeah Kakarot it's me, don't get too excited."

The prince looked over to Piccolo.

"Hey. How's being dead feel?"

"Why you!?" Piccolo yelled as he went after Vegeta, but Goku was able to stop him.

"Calm down greeny I was only kidding." The prince's gaze met Goku's halo.

"Well I guess they give you a prize for dying…"

King Kai couldn't help but to laugh at the princes humorous take on the halo.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" Goku pried.

"A little trick I picked up on Yardrat. Instant Transmission." He said proudly.

"That's amazing!" King Kai interrupted. "I had no idea it would work all the way into otherworld."

Vegeta nodded and looked around the quaint and peaceful planet; it was obviously not to his liking.

"So this is where you chose to spend eternity?" Vegeta mocked. "Whatever. Kakarot we need to go."

King Kai walked blacked the path to Goku.

"No! I can't let you! There are serious consequences for taking a dead person to the living realm!"

Vegeta folded his arms and smirked. "Like what?"

King Kai gulped and shivered. "If you're caught then your soul gets ripped to shreds. You'll be nonexistent, neither here nor in Hell. You can't do it!"

Vegeta huffed and reconsidered his options. He came to get his brother, but if he can't do that then how will they defeat Freiza?

"Well I need Kakarot's help if we're going to defeat Freiza." He bluntly stated.

King Kai sighed and walked over to sit at the table. He clearly had a lot of things to explain…. Again.

"Vegeta, this past week you've been out of the loop hole. So I guess I'll fill you in…"

Vegeta walked over and sat across from King Kai, expecting news he already knew, or news that was insignificant. He couldn't have been more wrong.

 ** _Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo are now rallied on King's Kai planet to discuss the next move. Can they come up with an idea that can defeat the tyrant once and for all? Or is it beyond the realm of possibilities?_** **** ** _And now that Gohan is on his way to Freiza, will the prince and his brother even need to worry about it at all?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter of Kakarot: The Second Prince!_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Legacies We Leave Behind

**_Here we are: Chapter 10! The last chapter in this fanfiction. I truly hope everyone enjoys!_**

King Kai took a deep breath after the elongated sentence. He had brought Vegeta up to speed with Piccolo and Goku. As new information was brought to light the prince just nodded his head, listening intently at what he had to say. He relayed about Freiza and Gohan along with the revealing of Siege's true nature. Surprisingly Vegeta was calm and collected throughout the whole period, only showing reaction to Siege and Gohan achieving super saiyan.

"I have to say Vegeta, you're a whole different person than you were on Earth." Piccolo commented.

The prince grunted, he could tell as well.

"So do we just let Gohan go after Freiza?" Goku asked, half of him wanting to take the tyrant on and half of him curious about Siege.

King Kai sighed and nodded. Freiza was too strong for Goku and Vegeta alone, and the two saiyans never fought together. Their only option was to let the boy continue his course of action.

"I'm afraid so. Gohan is the only one who can take him on now. But we have more pressing matters at hand. Piccolo and Goku are useless in the living world. Vegeta, you have to be the one to defeat Siege before he disappears."

"Disappears?" Vegeta echoed back.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Is Siege catches wind of Freiza's defeat then he'll disappear until he can get a new underling."

Vegeta scoffed and folded his arms in disgust.

"Then why is he such a threat? If he's so powerful then won't he just fight?"

The Kai shook his head. "No Vegeta, while Siege is much more powerful than Freiza he is also sadistic, he enjoys manipulating people to do his bidding regardless of his strength."

At this point Piccolo stepped up and inserted his point of view.

"You just said Vegeta can't take on Freiza alone right? Then how do you expect him to defeat an even stronger opponent? You're making no sense!"

King Kai sighed; he was under a lot of stress and was clearly making himself unclear. He was trying his best, but obviously a lot was still unclear.

"Listen. We can't stop Gohan from his course, and its best to let it be because Siege is the real threat. I know what I said, but there is also one way to win. When I said Vegeta had to be the one to defeat him, I meant the decision that he has to make."

At this point everyone's curiosity was aroused at the new available path.

"And what do you mean by that?" Vegeta pried.

Piccolo, Goku, and the prince were in suspense.

"Well. There is one way. It's an old legend, very similar to the super saiyan."

"Well?" Vegeta pressed.

"While saiyans can indeed achieve the super saiyan level, there is also a much older ritual that provides an even greater power boost. It's called the blood bondage."

"Blood bondage?" The prince asked skeptically.

"Yes, it's a ritual where two saiyans bind themselves together into one being, a fusion if you will. But it will only work if the two possess royal blood."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned around. He had changed a lot since Earth, but fusing with Goku? No way.

"I've come to terms with the fact that Kakarot is my brother, but there is no way that I'll fuse into one being with him."

"Come one Vegeta!" Goku tried. "It's to save the universe, it'll only be for-" the Earth raised saiyan looked to King Kai for an answer.

"It's permanent."

Vegeta whipped around and Goku's shoulders dropped. That was a heavy decision.

"Permanent! Are you kidding me! I wouldn't be in the same body as Kakarot for even a minute!"

Goku had to admit as well, it did sound like a last ditch effort. Even Piccolo was skeptical.

"Don't yell at me! The universe is at stake! If you would get over your pride and think about the existence of life itself then you would see the benefit of the fusion!" King Kai yelled; his blue face turning apple red. They never saw him that angry before.

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" Piccolo asked.

King Kai sat down a put his face in his hands. Something was clearly wrong.

"It was a long time ago… When I first became a Kai… I had just become renowned for developing the Kaio Ken technique, I was the most famous of all the four Kai's"

Vegeta's anger slowly depressed as he listened, and Goku and Piccolo were intrigued.

"Siege was one of them?" Piccolo guessed.

King Kai nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"He was the first. And the best student I ever had until Goku arrived. He was even funny too." The Kai gave a sad chuckle of remembrance.

"But I could see the evil in his heart, but I was too proud to acknowledge it. Therefor I trained him to become the strongest in the Northern quadrant. He was unstoppable."

Piccolo gazed downward at King Kai's mistake. It made sense now.

"Siege is my fault. I should have known. So as a result I built Snake way to test the hearts of everyone else that desired the technique. I swore I would never make the same mistake, but I had no idea how to fix this one. Then after me he met Freiza and trained under him for some time before surpassing him. Even the mighty Freiza dared not to confront him."

It was silent for some time before anyone spoke again, but the whole atmosphere had changed.

"So this fusion, what is it?" Vegeta asked.

King Kai looked up in surprise. He still had his doubts Vegeta would even do it, but it was one step closer to getting the prince to come to terms with their situation.

"The Blood Bondage is a ritual where two saiyans of royal blood may fuse together by preforming an act of sacrifice. To achieve great power they must make the ultimate sacrifice by killing one another at the exact same time."

The prince's eyes grew larger at the idea of the ritual. It sounded insane.

"But King Kai, I'm dead. How can Vegeta kill me?" Goku asked.

"Well Goku, that's where I'll have to give you my life so that you may live and I'll be dead. But it is worth it to fix this mistake."

"So can that be done for me?" Piccolo inquired. "Then the dragon balls can come back.

King Kai nodded. "Yes piccolo, but when someone give another their life they are freely forfeiting it. They cannot be brought back to life again. So it is a rare thing to find someone who will offer it."

Piccolo smiled and turned around. "Then my place is no longer here. I'll head back and see if someone is willing to forfeit their life. There are some living beings at Grand Kai's planet. Then at least we'll still have the dragon balls."

The namekian looked over his shoulder and smiled at Goku and Vegeta. He had no words to say, but he knew they knew. And with that he jumped down to snake way and started his journey back.

"So are we doing the ritual?" Goku asked, looking to Vegeta. The prince spit on the ground and unfolded his arms. There really was no choice.

"Yes Kakarot…"

King Kai gave a sigh of relief at his newfound chance to right a wrong. They were going to do it.

"Ok Goku, come put your hand on my shoulder." Goku nodded, now very serious. He grasped his mentor's shoulder and gave a look of agreeance. King Kai smiled and closed his eyes before collapsing to the ground. In mere minutes he awoke with a halo and Goku's was now gone. The Earth raised saiyan was now alive again.

"Thanks King Kai…" Goku said heart fully. The Kai only put his hand up.

"No. Thank you two. I can now have peace."

"You ready Vegeta?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

They nodded as the next step began. Goku and Vegeta walked up to each other and stared into each other's eyes, holding their hands out with charged ki.

"Now you two have to do it at the exact moment or it won't work." King Kai instructed. The two saiyans nodded and shrink their ki ball so that it would pierce right through one another's hearts instead of exploding. The moment of truth was at hand.

"You know Vegeta, there is no one else I'd rather fuse with than you." The light hearted saiyan chuckled. In spite of all that's happening he retained his goofy personality.

"Don't get me wrong Kakarot, there is no way I'd want to do this but it seems we have no choice. And if I had to fuse with anyone, I'd rather fuse with the Namek than you."

Goku laughed at Vegeta's comment, he was still his crotchety old self, even until the very end.

The wind picked up and the green grass blew in the wind. The two saiyans who were meant to be lifelong rivals were now making the ultimate sacrifice: To become one. King Kai stood with Bubbles in his arms and Gregory at his side, he now had the chance to fix everything, and he was blessed to have these two at his side.

"You know Kakarot I would have beaten you some day and retain my place as _true_ prince of all saiyans."

Goku chuckled and smiled. "Well Vegeta I would have given it my all."

The prince smirked at his brother's reply. Whether he would have ever admitted it or not, in that moment he had gained new found respect for the man in front of him. A lot was left unsaid and undone, but they supposed all of it would be made known when they were one.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded.

In that moment the grass was never greener and the sky never bluer. Even Piccolo stopped and sensed the fusion. Two rivals became the ultimate warrior. In that moment they each let go of the ki blast that pierced their hearts at fell to their deaths, the death of two brothers.

The two saiyans gasped their last breaths as individuals, only moment later did the fusion began. Their bodies began to glow and slowly dissipate into dust until two floating dust clumps hung in the air. One orange and one blue. The two began to swirl around each other until they mixed and began to form a being. And slowly but surely a body was formed, a new being of passive power.

The newly fused brothers wore the saiyan battle suit that Vegeta had on, but instead it was orange with the King Kai symbol on the left side of his chest. Instead of the normal black however, it was white to signify the life that King Kai had given Goku, the same life that now lived in this new being. He wore Vegeta's battle boots and Goku's wrist bands. His face shared similar features to both brothers, but his hair had changed drastically and his eyes were emerald green. His hair now looked like Raditz, only it was glowing gold. His power was unrivaled.

"Goku? Vegeta?" King Kai asked, curious about the new personality.

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta." The saiyan said with a dual voice. "I am Gojeto. I am the man between the mirrors."

 ** _((()))_**

Gohan rode in his saiyan pod with his arms folded and his head bowed in sleep. The young boy had been through a lot in a short period of time. He had been a soft calm hearted boy who studied, now he was a vengeful super saiyan. Deep down he still loved his family and missed his father, but his current mission was to make Freiza pay.

All of a sudden a chill ran down his spine as he jolted awake. A feeling in the depth of his heart began to rapidly rise into tears as he clenched his fists. His Father's presence in this world was gone, he felt it. Not just is power level, but him as a being. As crazy as it sounded Gohan could still feel his dad even in otherworld, he felt him in his heart. But that feeling was gone. His Dad was gone.

"Father…" The boy mumbled in sorrow.

As tears ran down his cheek memories flashed through his head…

 _"_ _Daddy!" Gohan laughed as his father picked him up and twirled him around, his mother smiling in the doorway._

 _"_ _Do you want to go fishing Gohan?" Goku asked._

 _The boy smiled and danced around._ _"_ _Of course Daddy!"_

 _Goku revealed behind him a hat with a dragon ball, the four star ball._

 _"_ _I made this for you son."_

 _The young boy took it in awe and put it on, smiling at his Dad's thoughtfulness._

 _"_ _That's Grandpa Gohan's dragon ball son, he gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you."_

 _The saiyan boy hugged his father's leg as they embraced for a day of fishing._

 _"_ _I love you Dad!"_

 _Goku smiled and looked up to his wife as they smiled at each other._

 _"_ _I love you too son."_

"Dad…." Gohan wiped his tears away as the memory faded away. What would he do now? His Father was gone; he was his son, his legacy. He would make him proud. Freiza was after Earth and his friends… his family! He knew his father would protect them with his life, and so would he. A fire grew in the boys emerald eyes as vengeance was washed from his heart. In place of it love grew, love for enemies and friends alike, a love that would allow him to defeat Freiza in peace, to defeat the murderer like his father would. As his heart became pure he remembered his father on Namek, the way he looked into the eyes of the Ginyu Force and offered them freedom and a chance at life: A chance at redemption. He would do the same to Freiza. And if the tyrant declined he would do what he had to do.

Goku's legacy will carry on in the life of his beloved son.

 ** _((()))_**

Gojeto smiled and cracked his fists. Vegeta and Goku were now one in body and mind. He smiled at King Kai as he gave thumbs up.

"What do you think King Kai?"

King Kai was impressed. It was powerful indeed, more powerful than he ever imagined the fusion to be. Gojeto was something else.

"I think I'm proud." King Kai replied back. He knew his student was gone, and one of the most pure of people he had ever met. He also knew the sacrifice Vegeta had to make. The prince, when it came down to it, had changed enough to pick good over evil.

"I can sense his energy…" Gojeto commented as he stared into the sky.

"Did you inherit instant transmission?" King Kai asked, hoping with all his heart that the fused pair would be able to even reach their opponent.

"Of course King Kai, along with some other sweet moves"

The Kai sighed a breath of relief. He was finally redeemed. And now the new fused being would be the ultimate protector of good, stomping down any evil threat that arose. Before he could say anything Gojeto smiled and gave a wave.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." He said.

King Kai nodded and waved as Gojeto put his fingers to his head and vanished. A tear still slipped from the Kai's eyes.

"No, farewell forever Goku and Vegeta…"

 ** _"_** ** _The Legacies we leave behind are determined by our destinies that lie ahead."_**

 ** _-Legacy of I_**

 ** _Thank you all so much for all the support, comments, favorites, and follows! You guys have been amazing! This was my first try at a fanfic, but don't fear! I have other stories already brewing in my mind. I know it was a shorter fanfiction, but again this was just to get my feet wet and try it out. If you liked it please comment or favorite to let me know. Any comments or questions are truly appreciated. Again I just want to thank everyone for the support on my journey, I sincerely hope you enjoyed._**


End file.
